The Marauders: take two
by Sirius-is-serious
Summary: what if James had managed to defeat Voldemort on that fateful night? what if Lily and James had survived? what if the marauders had all been married? Harry's life at Hogwarts would have been very different, that's what! AU- SB/MM JP/LP RL/DM no slash
1. Prologue

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

**A/n: this story is VERY different to cannon, there is no boy-who-lived and some characters that were supposed to die before the Potters are still alive.**

Prologue

In the quiet, peaceful village of Godricks Hollow, the wizards and muggles alike are softly sleeping. That is, all except for the wizarding family in one, small cottage, nestled away in the pretty countryside of the village. A tall man, with round glasses and messy black hair is sitting in the living room, desperately trying to rock his child to sleep. The baby had been extremely fussy that day, refusing its food, refusing to nap, refusing to settle at all and it baffled the parents to no end. A petit, woman with fiery red hair and eyes as bright as emeralds shuffles into the room, she takes the young boy from his father and desperately tries to placate him, it doesn't work, the baby won't quieten. It looks up at her with eyes as bright green as her own and she stares into the bright, tear filled orbs of her son trying frantically to find an emotion that she recognises. It is to no avail, the child is looking at her as if she should understand, but she doesn't and she is tired, so very tired, a few tears leak from the woman's emerald eyes and she rests her chin atop the boys head, his messy black hair, exactly the same as his fathers, tickles her chin as she quietly sobs in frustration.

A loud crack sounded from outside and the man went to press his face against the cool glass of the window in an attempt to see who had arrived. It was too dark to make out the person, but a dark figure was walking swiftly towards the house. The baby's wails had finally stopped, much to the relief of both parents, the loud sound of apparition had shocked him into silence. "Who is it James?" the woman asked as she glided over to where her husband was standing.

"I don't know" the man replied, his eyebrows furrowed "it could be Sirius, but I don't know why he's be here this late" the woman opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the loud crash of their front door being blown open. The man grabbed his wand and raced into the kitchen, the woman stood by the door to the stairs, her baby still snuggled in her arms, watching his mother with curious green eyes. There was a loud crash and then the man's voice drifted into the sitting room, it was frantic and cracked slightly with fear "LILY! IT'S HIM! TAKE HARRY AND RUN! I'LL HOLD HIM OFF!" the woman let a small sob escape her, the man was as good as dead, she wanted nothing more than to rush into that kitchen and protect him, but her son was depending on her and she wouldn't let him be hurt.

The man stared into the blood red eyes of Lord Voldemort, his mouth was twisted up into a sick smirk "well hello there, Potter" the dark lord spat and the man couldn't help but cringe as he heard Voldemort's snake-like voice. "You know Potter" he continued to drawl, in a bored tone "it isn't a necessity for you to die. Just give me the boy and you and your precious mudblood wife will go unharmed" the man pulled his lips up into a snarl and quickly drew his wand, he pointed it at the heart of the beast in front of him.

"You bastard! I would never, ever give you my son, I would rather die than see you hurt him!" the words were spoken with conviction and loathing, gone was the fear, he knew that he was going to die and he would do it proudly to protect his precious son.

Voldemort laughed, a cruel, spiteful sound that grated in your ears "Well then Mr. Potter, you have made your decision" the dark lord opened his mouth to fire a curse, but the man was faster, working on pure adrenaline, he quickly sent a stunner to Voldemort that was quickly deflected. A cutting hex was sent his way and he dodged it quickly, not before it managed to slice his arm though. He gritted his teeth against the pain, refusing to give in. He quickly retaliated with a bruising hex and was happy to see Voldemort's eyes flicker in slight pain as the hex hit his leg. It went on like this for minutes, furious duelling, an unforgivable was fired and the man ducked a 'crucio' curse just in time for it to shoot straight over his head.

"Give it up Tom!" the man shouted, his energy levels were dropping but he wouldn't give in "accept defeat! What's the matter?! So afraid of what you so readily give out?!" cruel, high laughter filled the room and the man was quickly forced to duck the killing curse as it flew over his head.

"My name is not Tom!" Voldemort shouted, a snarl evident on his distorted face "it is Lord Voldemort to you! You filthy blood traitor!" the man lunged forward and shot a cutting hex that slashed the dark lord above the eyes.

He drew up what little strength he had left, this was it, the final moment, he had one more trick up his sleeve "your name is Tom!" he announced "and you're nothing more than a half-blood who's angry because he's not pure!" that did it, Voldemort's eyes widened with shock and the man used the brief moment when the dark lord was not concentrating to hit him square in the chest with a cruciatus curse. Voldemort fell backwards, creaming in agony, this wasn't just rage that the man was working on, he meant to hurt the beast in front of him, wanted him to pay, wanted him to hurt. It was a dangerous, sick thing to want to cause another being pain, but could Voldemort really be classed as a being? He was a beast and the man needed to do this, for the good of wizard kind. The man summed up all of his courage, every last ounce of strength that he possessed and screamed the two words that would end Voldemort's life forever "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and Voldemort knew no more.

The red haired woman was cowering in the nursery, the doors and windows had been magically sealed to prevent her escape. She paced the room worriedly, her cheeks were soaked with anguished tears and her heart was thundering in her chest as she waited for the sounds of duelling to end. She waited for him to come to this room and kill herself and her son. A sob escaped her and she sunk to the floor with her baby still clutched tightly in her arms "don't worry Harry" she whispered "mummy will keep you safe" the baby was looking up at her so innocently and she couldn't help but pull him closer and sob. That's when she heard it, those two words that struck a cold fear into her heart 'Avada Kedavra'. Footsteps sounded on the stairs, hurried and frantic, she clutched her baby closer and cried for the husband she had lost and the baby she was so desperate not to lose. The door flew open and she let out a small scream before a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Lily! Lily calm down! It's me! It's James!" she looked up through her curtain of red hair and felt her heart melt, it _was _him; her husband was alive. "He's dead Lily. I killed him" she sobbed at his words and pulled him closer. They were together, they were a family and they would be ok now.

**A/N: I know that it's short, but it is only a prologue.**


	2. Chapter 1- Hogwarts

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 1- Hogwarts

Harry James Potter was standing on platform nine and three quarters, trying desperately to pry his sobbing mother away from him "mum!" he protested "I'll be back at Christmas" James Potter watched in in amusement, but secretly, he was just as worried about his only son jetting off to Hogwarts.

"No!" Lily Potter shrieked "you're not going! Come on Harry! We're going home!" Harry looked horrified and Lily was desperately trying to pull him over to the portal between platforms. With a laugh, James decided that it was time to step in.

"Come on Lily flower" he whispered gently "it's time to let Harry go to school, he's old enough sweetheart" Harry was giving his father desperate and pleading looks, whilst Lily was glaring daggers at her husband and clinging onto her son for dear life.

"No!" she sobbed "the women will poison his mind and the Slytherins will poison his pumpkin juice!" James couldn't help but laugh at his wife's dramatics, he grabbed her waist and yanked her away from their son. Harry staggered backwards as Lily turned and sobbed into James' chest.

"That's dad" he breathed and Lily wailed harder "look, mum, I'll be back before you know it and I'll write every day" his voice was desperate, the train would be leaving soon but he couldn't leave her in this state.

"y-you p-promise?" she asked through a sniffle and Harry nodded, she gave him a little smile and pulled him in for a hug.

"I have to go" he announced afterwards "I'll see you at Christmas yeah?" James nodded and Lily gave him a tearful smile. With one final glance at his parents, Harry James Potter went to board the Hogwarts express for the first time.

A tall boy, with sandy blonde hair and deep, chocolate brown eyes, in his right hand was a thick book and in his left was his large trunk, the boy was already wearing his Hogwarts robes and was waiting patiently for his two best friends to arrive. "Harry!" the boy called when he noticed one of his best friends approaching.

"Hey Teddy!" Harry called back, he rushed forwards and gave Teddy Lupin a large grin "sorry I'm late, my mum wouldn't stop crying.

Teddy laughed "yeah, my mum was the same, dad had to hold her off whilst I ran for the train" Teddy Lupin was the son of Remus Lupin and his lovely wife Dorcas Lupin, formally Meadows. He was the quiet, well behaved one out of the trio and tended to be the more sensible, level headed boy, even if he did have his rash moments at times. "Have you seen Reg?" the young Lupin asked with a frown "I hope he doesn't miss the train" Harry shrugged.

"I'm sure he's fine. Come on, we'd better go find a compartment" Teddy nodded and followed his friend down the train in search of somewhere to sit. They managed to find and empty compartment not too far from the front of the train. Teddy immediately dropped onto a bench, opened his book and began to read, Harry rolled his eyes _Teddy is far too much like uncle Remus for his own good _the Potter thought to himself. He took out the crisps that his mum had packed and began to munch. Teddy looked up and gave him a questioning look, to which Harry just shrugged and said "I didn't eat breakfast and I'm hungry" Teddy shook his head in amusement and went back to his book.

A little while later, just a few moments before the scarlet engine was set to leave the station, the door to the compartment flew open and Regulus Sirius Black strode confidently into the room. Teddy and Harry looked up immediately and Regulus flashed them a dazzling grin "alright there?" he asked with a smile as he dropped onto the bench beside Harry. "Sorry I'm late. Mum repacked all my stuff twice and dad went through his list of rules, what to do, and what to not do. When to write, when not to write et cetera, et cetera" Teddy snorted and went back to reading, whilst Harry just gave Regulus a pleading stare. The Black heir laughed and pulled his exploding snap cards from his pocket "course I came prepared" he said happily before dealing the card out enthusiastically. Regulus Sirius Black was the only son of Sirius Black and Marlene Black, formally McKinnon, he had his father's elegant black hair and his mother's bright blue eyes. He was only eleven and he was already a girl magnet.

The train pulled away from the station and the lush countryside whizzed past the window in a flurry of green and blue. Teddy set his book down and smirked at his slumbering friends, they had fallen asleep not long after they finished playing exploding snap and this was the perfect chance for the young Lupin to test his pranking equipment. Silently, Teddy opened his trunk and pulled out a couple of smart, grey ties, with the skill that only a marauder could possess, he quickly switched his friends' ties for the ones from his trunk. With a chuckle, the young Lupin hopped back up onto his seat and gave an evil grin at his unconscious friends, he counted to three and watched in amusement as the ties began to tickle Regulus' and Harry's necks. The two boys woke with a start and yelped as they fell from the bench in an effort to rip the ties from their necks. Teddy threw his head back and laughed loudly whilst his friends struggled about. Finally, they managed to rip the ties from their throats, they shot Teddy a disbelieving look which just made his laughter increase. Teddy Lupin, quiet, well mannered, respectful, Teddy Lupin did not play pranks often and it always shocked the living daylights out of his friends when he did. With a grin Teddy yanked open his trunk to expose the large box of pranking equipment "got it off of Dora" he explained "she got them of Charlie, who got them off Fred and George. I'm pretty much stocked for the year" the shocked expressions on the faces of Harry and Regulus quickly changed to one of mischief. Yes, the three boys were definitely the next generation of marauders.

-XXX-

The scarlet steam engine pulled into the train station at Hogsmede and the three first year boys gave each other an excited smile, they quickly leapt from the train and rushed towards where Hagrid was standing "firs' years! Firs' years' ov'r 'ere!" Harry was the first to reach the family friend, his small, thin structure coming in handy, next was Regulus, who smiled up at the half-giant in awe, finally there came Teddy, who had run at a slightly more dignified pace. "Well 'ello there!" Hagrid exclaimed "if it isn' little 'arry, Reg and Teddy" he gave them a large grin, which they happily returned "Well, go on then. Get in a boat" the trio nodded happily and charged for the lake where the boats were waiting. They piled into an empty vessel and waited for the other first years to climb aboard, they hadn't been sat there long when a small, rather timid boy approached them.

"Can I sit here?" he asked quietly, gesturing in the vague direction of the boat. The trio smiled, they had met Neville a few times before and he had always been painfully shy.

"'course you can Neville" Teddy answered happily and the boy looked up with a grin when he noticed that it was people he knew sitting in front of him. "So" Teddy began as the boats began to row across the lake "how does everyone think the sorting happens?" Regulus, Harry and Neville all exchanged a look, no one knew for sure but their parents had each told them some pretty scary stuff. "my mum says that you have to battle a full grown werewolf" The Lupin boy continued "but then dad rolls his eyes and asks her to 'please not say that' s I don't think it's true" Harry shook his head.

"No! That can't be right! My dad told me that they put all of the students into an arena and make them duel" Regulus laughed at Harry's sentence that he spoke so certainly.

"No mate" he exclaimed with a laugh "your dad's pulling your leg. My dad told me that you have to battle a mountain troll and you know dad, doesn't joke about mountain trolls, he's too terrified of them to find it funny" Neville, Teddy and Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding. It _did_ make sense, Uncle Sirius was terrified of mountain trolls. The boats drifted in front of the castle and all four boys looked up in awe, it was beautiful, so large and magnificent with shining lights and stars sparking in the dark blanket above. They hopped from the boats and followed Hagrid inside where they were handed over to a rather stern looking woman known as Professor McGonagall. She gave them a short speech, welcome to Hogwarts, told them that they would be sorted, that she expected impeccable behaviour. It was all pretty boring really. Then the doors opened and the terrified first years scurried into the large room, they looked up at the enchanted ceiling, just the same as their parents had explained. That's when they saw it. A hat. The sorting was a hat. No werewolf, no duel, no troll. A hat. Then the hat did something rather extraordinary, it began to sing. The first years watched in wonder and slight fear as the hat finished its song and Professor McGonagall began to announce the names. She stopped when she reached 'Black, Regulus' and the students gave her a very confused look as her eyes widened and she groaned. Regulus walked timidly to the stool and placed the hat on his head, it had barely been there for a moment before it screamed 'GRYFFINDOR!' McGonagall did not look happy, she let her head fall forward in defeat and could be heard muttering '_not __**another**__ Gryffindor Black!" _He waved at his friends as he went to join the Gryffindor table and Harry and Teddy began to fidget nervously, they _had_ to be with Regulus, no one could split up the marauders. It was soon Teddy's turn and McGonagall shocked everyone by giving him a big smile as she placed the hat on his head , long seconds ticked by before the hat shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!" and Regulus was stood on the bench, cheering loudly for his friend,

"Black!" McGonagall snapped "sit down this instance!" Regulus dropped down from the bench and patted a blushing Teddy on the back before giving Harry a thumbs up ad a wide grin. Harry waited nervously until his name was called, McGonagall pushed her glasses down her nose ever so slightly and peered down at the young Potter as if she was a spider and he was a fly that she was sizing up before lunch. This did nothing to help Harry's nerves but the sorting hat covered is eyes so at least he didn't have to see her. They waited and waited and waited. Minutes had gone by and the teachers and students alike were looking at the sorting hat in confusion. Finally, the hat looked up and shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!' to the rest of the school.

Regulus was, once again, stood on the bench shouting "we got Potter! We got Potter!"

"Black!" McGonagall snapped and he jumped down from the bench, the grin never leaving his face.

After the feast was over and the food had been devoured, the first years followed Percy Weasley, the gryffindor prefect, up to the common room, where they were sent straight to bed, Regulus looked ready to argue that he was too old to have a bed time, but Harry grabbed the back of his cloak and hissed in his ear "come on. We can write home" Regulus nodded and followed Harry from the room whilst Teddy gave the prefect apologetic looks. "Here" Harry said with a smile as he handed his friends some parchment.

Dear Mum and Dad,

Hogwarts is great. There's so many people and I think McGonagall likes me because she smiled when she read my name, it was kind of creepy actually. Guess what? I got into Gryffindor just like you too, Regulus and Harry did too and we get to share a dorm room with Neville. Isn't that great? I didn't have to fight a werewolf! But you already knew that didn't you! How are you? I hope that dad is ok after the full moon and that he's not too tired to write me back. So, are you proud yet?

Lots of love, Teddy. X

Dear Mum and Dad,

I got into Gryffindor! How excellent is that?! We've only been here a few hours and Regulus has already been told off twice, I don't think McGonagall likes him very much, she was giving me a strange look during the sorting, as if she didn't quite know what to think. By the way dad, I don't appreciate being told that I would have to duel the other students! The hat was much less threatening! Anyway, I'm in the same house as Teddy and Reg and Neville got into Gryffindor too! Regulus nearly started a fight with the gryffindor prefect, but don't worry, I saved the day. Make you proud?

All my love, Harry. X

Dear Mum and Dad,

McGonagall hates me! I'm guessing it's your fault dad because she seemed perfect at shouting the name Black. Not that I did anything to be shouted at for! I got into Gryffindor, so you can be proud! I'm not a snake! Harry, Teddy and Neville are in the same house as me. The castle is great but the prefect is kind of annoying, he acts like he thinks he's my mum! Yeah right! But all in all, if McGonagall doesn't kill me and the prefect doesn't mother me to death then this should be fun.

Love from, your awesome son Regulus. X


	3. Chapter 3- Letters and Duels

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 2- Letters and Duels

Regulus Sirius Black, Harry James Potter and Teddy Remus Lupin were sitting at the Gryffindor table for breakfast on their first day of classes at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Suddenly, a large snowy owl, a smaller barn own and a regal looking eagle owl all swooped into the great hall and made their way over to the Gryffindor table where they perched in front of the boys. Teddy reached out and stroked the barn owl's feathers absently as he took the letter from its beak.

_Dear Teddy,_

_I am so happy to hear that you are enjoying Hogwarts. It is rather large isn't it? Ha-ha. I'm glad to hear that McGonagall likes you, I think you have your father to thank for that, he was a prefect and McGonagall had always liked him. I'm thrilled that you got into Gryffindor, it really suits you, my little lion cub. However, you know that I would have been just as happy if you had gotten into any one of the other houses. It's brilliant that you are still with Regulus and Harry, I hope you boys aren't causing too much havoc. Neville is wonderful, his parents are so worried that he will be too shy for Hogwarts, help him make friends Teddy. You didn't have to fight a werewolf? That's strange, it must be because your dad couldn't make it. Oops, he's glaring. Ha-ha. No, it's not that bad is it? Just a hat. We are both fine and dad is fully recovered from the full moon, so don't worry about us. Teddy, your dad and I are so very, very proud of you. Always have been, always will be. Nothing will change that Teddy-bear. Now work hard, enjoy lessons and have fun. Your dad says 'hi cub'._

_All our never ending love- mum and dad Xxx_

Teddy beamed as he read the letter, his parents were great. He picked a piece of bacon from his plate and gave it to Barnaby in means of a reward before the owl flew elegantly from the room. Harry was the next to read his letter, he untied the letter from Hedwig's leg and a small smile played on his face as he read.

_Dear Harry,_

_Yes! It is excellent that you are a Gryffindor! I could tell you that the houses are equally as great but I won't because we all know that Gryffindor is the best. Your mother just hit me on the back of the head. What did I say? You agree with me right Harry? Good. Typical Regulus, what did he do? Nothing too bad I hope, his mother will not be pleased! Of course McGonagall doesn't like him! Didn't you listen to my stories of the marauder days? Sirius was always the biggest trouble maker! He would always be sleeping in lessons, or hexing the Slytherins or getting caught in the broom closets s- you know what? I'm not going to finish that sentence! Just know that she favoured Sirius really, we were her favourites but Sirius is responsible for nine out of ten of her grey hairs. She was probably looking at you strange to figure out if you were more like me or your mum. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! You believed me? Ahhh fawn! That's priceless! I know that you hate being called fawn so I'm going to call you it again! Fawn! I'm glad that you're with Reg and Teddy, Neville is nice too, a bit quiet but still nice! Keep up the peacekeeping! I am so proud of you little man! Don't ever doubt that! Your mum is as well! Anyway I need to get going! Talk to you later Harry! _

_Lots of love- Dad and mum Xx_

Harry smiled and shook his head in amusement, Teddy gave him a curious look so Harry handed him the letter to read. Hedwig nipped his arm lightly and he gave her a piece of toast as a reward for bringing the letter, the sun shone down magnificently on her snowy white feathers as she flew elegantly away. Regulus came last, he gratefully took the letter from Pollux and opened it up to read.

_Dear Regulus, _

_Yes, McGonagall hated your father! In fact, most of the teachers did! Ha-ha. What did you do to make her angry Regulus? I'd better not get an owl from her or I swear you'll be in so much trouble! I'm so happy that you got into Gryffindor and we are both so proud of you, but you didn't need to be a lion for us to be proud Reggy_, we love you and we're always proud of you pup. I'm relieved that Harry, Teddy and Neville are in the same house as you, maybe they can keep an eye on you for me? The castle is lovely, I remember it vividly. Respect your prefect's young man! I don't want any owls from Dumbledore. McGonagall won't kill you! Don't worry and I'm sure that the prefect isn't that bad! Please have fun Reggie and don't get into trouble! Dad and I love you very much pup. Never forget that.

Hugs and kisses- mum and dad. XXx

Regulus smiled softly as he read the letter, it was nice to know that they were so proud of him. He handed Pollux a piece of sausage and the bird flew away from the table rather swiftly. McGonagall came round next with the schedules, she looked like she was in physical pain as she handed Regulus his parchment. "Ugh!" Teddy groaned "we have history of magic first! It's too early! Then we have transfiguration and charms" the three boys looked solemn as they dragged themselves to History of magic with professor Binns.

"So then, we all know that the giants started this disagreement with the trolls over a mountain but why this mountain in particular? Well….." Professor Binns had the most sinfully boring voice know to wizard kind. It was dreadful and so, Harry, Teddy and Regulus tuned it out in favour of passing notes.

**Do you have any idea what he's talking about? - Regulus**

_The great disagreement of the trolls and the giants. - Teddy_

Why the disagreement? Why not the war? –Harry

_It was never declared a war –Teddy_

**I still have no idea what's going on –Regulus**

Because you never pay attention –Harry

_And what are you doing right now? –Teddy_

Taking a break –Harry

**Merlin's smelly socks! This is so boring –Regulus **

_Even I have to agree. Have you seen the weird wart on Binns' nose? –Teddy_

**Yeah. It's the only part of him that's alive –Regulus**

Why do I get the feeling that we won't be able to do this next lesson? –Harry

**We could try. No harm in trying. –Regulus **

_And this is why McGonagall already hates you –Teddy_

Put the note away. Binns is looking suspicious –Harry

And so the trio went back to looking mightily bored, Regulus was nearly falling asleep, Harry was doodling on his note paper and Teddy, well Teddy was taking notes, but he _was_ a Lupin. The bell finally sounded and Regulus sighed heavily with relief "I wouldn't be so relieved mate" Harry said looking grim "we have McGonagall next. Regulus groaned and Teddy snickered as he led the way from the room, Binns' wart twitching after them as they went.

McGonagall glared daggers when Sirius enter the room, she smiled happily when Teddy walked in after him and she gave Harry a calculating look, to which he hurriedly shied away. They found seats at the back of the room and proceeded to take out their parchment, ink and quills. "Today class" McGonagall began in her stern voice "we will be transfiguring matchsticks into pins and vice versa." Regulus looked thoroughly unimpressed an expression that made Teddy laugh. "Mr Lupin?" McGonagall asked, looking rather shocked "is there something funny about my lesson?" she was giving him a strange look and he quickly ceased his chuckles.

"No ma'am" he told her seriously and she gave him a curt nod before continuing with her lecture. Teddy gave his wand a flick and said the incantation and, much to his surprise, the matchstick transformed into a shiny metal pin. McGonagall was almost tripping over herself in joy, whilst Regulus and Harry simply stared in shock. Harry tried and managed to make the matchstick metal, but nothing else. When Regulus tried, it had some much unexpected results. With a swish of his wand and a mumbled incantation, the matchstick was no more and in its place sat a very misshapen fork.

"Black?!" she snapped, staring at the fork with something akin to amusement in her eyes, though the trio were sure she would deny it "what is this?" Regulus wracked his brain for all the things he could possible say.

In the end he just shrugged and mumbled "it's a fork ma'am" she snorted, Professor McGonagall actually snorted. Of course she hurried to collect herself.

"I'm aware of that Mr Black. Please, try again" she then fixed him with a glare, patted Harry on the shoulder and strode to the front of the room. Teddy, Regulus and Harry shared an amused glance before going back to their work.

In Charms, it soon became clear who professor Flitwick favoured "Mr Black! This is astounding work! Just astounding! Keep it up!" Teddy glared at Regulus' feather and then at his own.

"Why won't it move?" he grumbled "even Harry's rose a few centimetres" Harry looked slightly offended but had to laugh at Teddy's crestfallen expression "it's not funny Harry" Teddy moaned "I can't do it" he returned to glaring at the feather and then tried talking to it "come on you stupid thing! Wingardium leviosa!" there was a small shudder and then the feather exploded. Teddy looked rather amusing with no eyebrows, a low, wolf-like growl escaped his lips as the whole class turned to stare at him.

"You're saying it wrong" came Regulus' drawled statement "its leviOsa not levioSA" Teddy looked ready to explode.

"You couldn't have told me that before I blew my eyebrows off?" he snapped and Flitwick looked rather affronted by his tone.

"Mr Lupin. Please go to the hospital wing and see about having your eyebrows re-grown." Teddy glared at the black mess on the desk as he marched from the room. This would be around the school by dinner.

Teddy had been right, at dinner he had many people inspecting his eyebrows, one girl, a Huffellpuff, actually touched his forehead it was really rather disturbing. At least there weren't any more lessons that afternoon, the trio could finally relax. That is, they could relax until Draco Malfoy decided to ambush them. "Heard you blew your eyebrows of Lupin" he snarled "could you really not do a simple spell? I've heard that even mudbloods can do it. It must be your dads tainted werewolf blood." Regulus and Harry both were about to jump over the table and pound Malfoys face, but Teddy stopped them with a calm hand.

"What do you want? Malfoy" he spat the last word as if it left a foul taste in his mouth and the blonde looked rather affronted by this.

"A duel" he stated confidently and Teddy raised his eyebrows "fine, Harry and Regulus are my backups, what about you?" Malfoy looked rather startled, he clearly hadn't expected Teddy to accept. Hell, even Harry and Regulus didn't expect it and they were his best friends.

"Crabbe and Goyle" Malfoy finally announced "the trophy room at midnight" Teddy nodded and the blonde boy left with a look of loathing in his grey eyes.

That night, Harry, Teddy and Remus prepared themselves for a duel, they could do basic spells, being home-schooled had taught them a few things, even if it wasn't levitation or transfiguration. Midnight rolled around and the boys were trying to devise a way to sneak out of the common room unnoticed. Suddenly, Harry grinned "hey, I got my dad's cloak!" the duos faces lit up and the trio huddled together under James' old invisibility cloak, now property of Harry. They hurried towards the trophy room to find Draco, Vincent and Gregory waiting haughtily for them to arrive. Harry whipped off the coat and sent the first hex, is was a simple bruising hex and there wasn't enough power behind it to make it hurt badly. Draco yelped and sent a cutting hex at Harry, his father had probably taught him things that the boys didn't know but they didn't think of this until Harry's shoulder was bleeding. Regulus sent a stinging hex that hit Goyle and made him howl in pain, Regulus snorted, it hadn't been_ that_ bad. A few more mediocre hexes were sent, until Draco cast a particularly powerful cutting hex that hit Harry in the stomach, he doubled over in ain as the deep gash in his stomach leaked blood onto the tile floor. The cut really hadn't been that bad, but all the blood made it look awful and it obviously scared everyone in the room, even the Slytherins. The door to the trophy room flew open and Filch stood there with his cat Mrs Norris. He glared daggers at the students. "Students" he squeaked "duelling in the trophy room" he spotted the blood on the floor and his eyes went wide "you got blood on my trophy room floor!" Filch snapped at Harry.

The young Potter glared at the man "oh, I am sorry" he announced, sarcasm dripping from every word "I'll just go bleed to death somewhere else!" Filches eyes narrowed and he ran from the room, returning with, much to the students dismay, Professor McGonagall.

"Follow me!" she snapped at them, before leading the way to the hospital wing. Once they had each been settled on a bed she turned a sharp glare on each student "rest assure that I will be owling your parents over this matter. Goodnight" six pairs of eyes went wide in the quiet of the Hogwarts infirmary.

**A/N: please review!**


	4. Chapter 3- Angry parents

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 3-angry parents

Sirius Black was awoken at the rather early time of 7:00am to the irritating sound of an owl tapping on his bedroom window, Marline rolled over, slapped him on the chest and demanded that he answer it. With a sigh, Sirius pulled the window open before watching the tawny owl fly away. "Who's it from?" Marline asked groggily from her place on the bed and Sirius let out a groan.

"It's from Hogwarts" he told her and she sighed "well, we'd better open it"

James Potter was cooking breakfast for his wife who was pretending to be pleased with her husband's burnt bacon and raw eggs. There suddenly came a high pitched tapping on the window and Lily went to fetch the letter from the owl waiting there. "James" she announced quietly in a worried voice, he turned to face her, concern evident on his features "it's from Hogwarts".

Remus Lupin was reading rather contently in the library when Dorcas ran into the room with a letter clutched in her hand and a frantic expression on her face. "Remus!" she shouted over to him "it's from Hogwarts! Do you think Teddy's ok? I hope he's not hurt!" Remus gathered his wife into his arms and chuckled.

"I'm sure he's fine. Now let's open the letter shall we."

_Dear Mr and Mrs Black/Potter/Lupin,_

_I was awoken at 0:30am this morning by a rather upset Mr Filch. He came mumbling to me about students in the trophy room, upon entering such a room I found a group of students who had been previously duelling. Regulus/Harry/Teddy was among them, I require your presence at the school immediately to discuss this very pressing matter. Your son is currently staying in the hospital wing._

_Best regards, Minerva McGonagall. _

Six pairs of eyes went wide and three men stepped away from their angry wives.

Harry, Regulus and Teddy were all patched up in the hospital wing, the Slytherins had been taken away by their furious parents during the night and now the trio were anxiously awaiting the furious shouts from their own parents. The white curtains that separated their section of the hospital wing away from the rest billowed in the cool air that ran through the whole infirmary. Suddenly, their ears were filled with the thunderous clicking of heels on the tile floor, their eyes went wide and all at once, three angry, female voices sounded in their ears, perfectly in sync. "DUELING IN THE TROPHY ROOM?! WHAT THE _HELL_ WERE YOU THINKING!?" The curtains flew open and into the room strode a trio of furious mothers. Lily Potter was in the lead, her fiery red hair was billowing out behind her and her green eyes were alight with anger. Behind her was Marline Black, her blonde hair was perfectly curly, despite the early hour and her aristocratic features were pulled into a mask of ferocity. Lastly came Dorcas Lupin, her face was a mask of unnerving calm, but if you were to look into her chocolate brown eyes then you would see the silent rage bubbling there. Lily clouted Harry above the head whilst Marline squeezed Regulus' shoulder in a death grip and Dorcas just continued to glare at her son. The fathers came next, each one looking equally as outraged as they frowned at their sons. "Up! Now!" Marline demanded, before yanking Regulus to his feet and leading him away, Sirius following swiftly behind her. Dorcas didn't even talk to Teddy, she just pulled him from the bed and marched him off to a quiet corner, Remus walking after her with a frown still firmly in place. This left Lily and James with Harry, who couldn't move because of the bandage around his middle.

"Harry James Potter! I have never been so angry at you! You have been here one day! That's all! And you manage to do this to yourself!" she was looking more angry by the minute and James had to stride over to confront his son.

"This was horribly irrisponsable! One day Harry! That's all! Well I'll tell you what, no broom over Christmas!" Harrys jaw dropped in horror and he began to splutter incoherently, but the expression on his parents' faces clearly told him to shut up, so, with a sigh, he did just that.

Sirius Black looked down upon his young son with a fire in his grey eyes "what the hell did you think you were doing?" he asked through gritted teeth, but Regulus didn't get chance to respond "you weren't thinking, you acted on impulse and we won't stand for it any more Regulus Sirius Black!" the boy nodded his head frantically and Marline stepped in.

"Harry was hurt! He's now got to stay in the hospital wing for two days whilst the potion kicks in!" Regulus looked very crestfallen with this news "if this happens again Regulus then we will bring you straight home and we will teach you ourselves!" Regulus' eyes widened at the thought and he looked up at his parents with a leading expression.

"It won't happen again" he whimpered, staring at the floor.

"Be sure that it doesn't, young man!" Sirius snapped in response.

In a quiet corner of the hospital wing, Teddy Lupin was crying hysterically. "Teddy. Teddy. Teddy. Oh for god's sake Teddy!" Dorcas finally snapped, effectively gathering her son's attention. "Now listen to me, Teddy Remus Lupin. You have been here for one day and you have already got yourself in trouble. This isn't like you Teddy and I can assure you that it won't happen again or you will be in big trouble mister." Teddy nodded, his sobs had stopped being hysterical but the tears were still running down his flushed cheeks.

"Why did you do it Teddy?" Remus asked and the disappointment in his voice made Teddy cry harder.

"He said-he said that I was 'tainted with my dad's werewolf blood! I had to do something! I couldn't let him say that about you!" dawning appeared on the Lapin couple's faces. They exchanged a glance before turning back to their sobbing son and Remus pulled the boy in for a hug.

"Teddy" he whispered "you have such a bug heart, but people say that about me all the time. That doesn't mean its ok to hex them. I love you Teddy and as long as you think that my blood isn't tainted then I don't care what anyone else thinks" Teddy looked up at his father and Remus wiped away the boy's tears. "No more crying now cub." He said gently "I appreciate what you did but you still shouldn't have done it. Therefore, you are grounded for a week over Christmas" Teddy looked crestfallen, but there was one question that he still had to ask.

"So….so you're not disappointed in me?" he asked timidly and was immediately hugged by both parents.

"No Teddy" Remus whispered "we love you, always have, always will."

Lily patted her son's leg and sighed "Where does it hurt?" she asked gently and Harry lifted up the blanket to show her the blood speckled bandage, she gasped and held him close "oh little fawn" she whispered gently and Harry blushed. She mussed her fingers through his messy hair whilst James watched in with a smile "you do like to scare me Harry" she muttered "please stop it" he nodded his head and she gave him a quick kiss on the forehead "feel better soon little faw" she called as she left "we love you".

Sirius looked his son over critically "what hurts?" he finally asked gently and Regulus lifted his arm to show the purple bruises surrounding the long gash. Sirius sighed and quickly bandaged the arm "I'll talk to Poppy about getting you some bruise salve ok?" Regulus nodded and Sirius pulled him in for a hug. "Pup, you do some stupid things, don't you?" Regulus nodded and Sirius gave him a quick peck on the head "it's a good thing that we love you anyway, isn't it?" again Regulus nodded and Sirius released him. "We'll see you later pup. Feel better and no more trouble" Regulus nodded for the last time and watched his parents leave, his mother blew him a kiss and his dad waved before joining with his aunties Dorcas and Lily and his uncles Remus and James.

The three marauders met back behind the curtain, they smiled sleepily at each other before crawling into bed and falling into a healing slumber.

**A/n: short chapter, I know. So, who's everyone's favourite mini marauder?**


	5. Chapter 4- Potions and Pranks

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 4- Potions and Pranks

Harry Potter was forced to stay in the hospital wing until Thursday morning, Regulus and Teddy brought him his homework and let him copy their notes from the lessons. When Thursday finally rolled around, Harry was thrilled to get out of the hospital wing. The important word here being_ was_. For now, Harry, Regulus and Teddy were all sitting in the centre of a potions classroom with wide eyes and slight fear for the horrible teacher at the front of the room. If potions with the Slytherins wasn't bad enough, potions with Severus Snape was the worst thing that could ever happen to a person. He glowered at the students as he wrote the instructions on the board and when his eyes settled on the trio in the centre of the room, they burned with such hatred that it made the boys recoil sharply. The potion was a simple cleaning potion, easy right? Right. Well, it was easy if you didn't have Snape breathing down your neck every five seconds.

If Teddy was bad at charms then he was even worse at potions, the bubbling liquid was supposed to turn a calm yellow colour and smell of daisies. However, if you were look into Teddy Lupin's cauldron then you would find a lumpy black sludge that seemed to be fizzling slightly. Regulus' potion had turned a sickly yellow and didn't smell of anything, but it was still better than Teddy's. Harry's potion was by far the best, it was obvious that he had inherited his mother's potions skills. Snape glided over to where harry was standing and looked down at the potion "well, well Mr Potter. It does seem that you have managed to make it correctly" his voice was a drawl and he had the hint of a mocking smirk on his face.

"My mother's great at potions. She taught me" Harry shot back in a voice that was equally as bored. Nobody could have anticipated Snape's reaction, his onyx eyes went wide and the smirk dropped from his face.

"Yes. I know she is" he answered in a mumble before gliding away. Teddy, Regulus and Harry exchanged a confused glance before shrugging and continuing with their work.

-XXX-

"What do you want to do now?" Regulus asked after lunch, the trio were sitting in the Gryffindor common room, Harry and Regulus were playing catch with a rememberall that Neville had asked them to keep safe, whilst Teddy worked tirelessly on his transfiguration homework.

"Nothing" Teddy snapped back "you should be doing your homework too, its due in tomorrow" Regulus rolled his eyes and threw the rememberall back at Harry.

"Come on Lupin" he mocked "loosen up, it's only the first week" Teddy turned to glare at his friends and Harry raised his hands in mock surrender.

"What?" the potter asked "he's the idiot, glare at him!" Regulus smirked and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Thanks for the backup mate" he laughed, before inching closer and stage whispering in Harry's ear "he looks scarily like uncle Remus when he's mad, don't you think?" Harry shrugged and smiled innocently at his friend.

"I've never seen Uncle Remus too mad, so I wouldn't know" this drew a snort from both boys and even Teddy had a smirk on his face.

"Yeah right" Teddy laughed "do you not remember, last year on my tenth birthday?" Harry's eyebrows knitted together and he shook his head "when we decided to take uncle Sirius' brooms for a fly through the forest, but we got lost. They found us in London and you were bleeding from the head. I've never seen my dad so mad." Harry winced as the horrible memory came flooding back to him. Yes, Uncle Remus could definitely shout if need be. Even Uncle Sirius hadn't been that loud and that was really saying something.

Regulus laughed before his expression turned solemn "but seriously, I am dyeing of boredom, let's go. Like right now." Harry leapt to his feet and Teddy sighed.

"You really know how to irritate me Black" he groaned before shaking his head in amusement "where are we heading?" he asked and Regulus shook his head.

"I don't know. We'll just drift" and then they left the common room.

The trio hurried down the hallway and out into the grounds, they drifted slowly over towards the black lake before flopping down in the long grass. Suddenly, Teddy's head snapped up and he frowned "do you hear that?" the Lupin asked "I can hear someone crying" the others shrugged, shook their heads and turned back to their conversation on the new Nimbus 2000. Teddy shook his head, rose to his feet and walked away in the direction of the sobs. He peered around the side of a tall oak tree and noticed a young girl, she must've been a first year, curled up crying into her bushy brown hair. "Hey" Teddy whispered quietly "are you ok?" the girl looked up and tried to wipe her eyes, but it didn't work. "What's wrong?" he asked quietly, moving to sit beside her.

She hiccupped and gave him a small, watery smile "they were making fun of me, teasing me because my parents aren't wizards"

Teddy nodded his head understandingly "they tease me because my dad's a werewolf, I wouldn't worry about it. They're all idiots" she smiled brighter now and Teddy couldn't help but notice how pretty she looked when she smiled.

"I'm Hermione" the girl introduced herself "Hermione Granger"

Teddy smiled and shook her hand "Lupin, Teddy Lupin" her chocolate brown eyes instantly went wide and her jaw dropped in disbelief.

"You're the boy that blew his own eyebrows off in charms" she told him without any malice or mocking in her voice. "Professor Flitwick wasn't very happy, but this other boy, I think his name was Black, was pretty god so Flitwick was distracted for a while."

Teddy scowled "yeah, that's Regulus. Charms is just about the only thing he's good at" Hermione stifled a laugh.

"Is he your friend?" she asked and he nodded. "Do you think we could be friends?" she spoke the words with so much hope and innocence in her voice that Teddy had to grin.

"Yeah! Of course we can" he told her happily "look, I have to get back to the others, but I'll see you at dinner. Ok?" she nodded happily and Teddy rose to his feet before hurrying back to the duo.

"Make a new friend?" Regulus asked mockingly from where he was sprawled out across the grass.

"Yes actually, I did" Teddy replied "now come on, we need to finish our homework before dinner." Harry and Regulus groaned but did not object as they were marched back inside.

-XXX-

Teddy sat beside Hermione at dinner, with Regulus and Harry opposite. "Got yourself a girlfriend?" Regulus asked with a smirk, but one glare from Teddy quickly shut him up. They were eating in silence when Neville approached them nervously.

"Have you seen Trevor?" he asked sadly and Harry shook his head in disbelief.

"six times Neville" the boy exclaimed "we haven't even been here a week and you've lost that toad six times" poor Neville opened his mouth to speak when there came an ear-splitting cry from across the hall.

"GET IT AWAY FROM ME! GET IT AWAY!"

"HOLD STILL PARKINSON!"

"DRACO! IT'S ON YOUR PLATE!"

"SHUT IT ZABINI!"

"KILL IT!"

THUD! "WHY ISNT IT DEAD?!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S MY HAND YOU IMBICILE!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT GOING TO DO?! IT'S A FROG! IT DOESN'T HAVE A WAND!"

"ACTUALLY! IT'S A TOAD!"

"YOU SAY THAT LIKE I CARE!"

"AHHHHHH!"

"Croak!"

"TREVOR!"

Neville made a mad dash for the Slytherin table, her snatched his toad from between the cutlery and scurried from the hall. All was silent, until Draco Malfoy rose from his chair, his platinum blonde hair was ruffled as he strode towards the door. "JUST WAIT UNTIL MY FATHER HEARS ABOUT THIS!" he shouted before storming away. Harry, Teddy and Regulus exchanged glances before turning their attention to the teachers. McGonagall was chuckling quietly and the other teachers were laughing heartily. Even Dumbledore looked to have found the whole seen amusing and Harry swore that he saw Snape roll his eyes in amusement, though he could've imagined it.

In the midst of the amusement and chaos, a single, regal looking eagle owl flew into the great hall and landed in front of one Regulus Black. Tied to Pollux's leg was a single note.

A/N: What did everyone think? Was it ok?


	6. Chapter 5-Siblings

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 5-Siblings

A/N: I would just like to make it known that I never said Regulus was an only child, I said that he was an only son. We will be meeting Ron soon, but not in this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, I do think that the marauders would be fairly fun and easy going and we will see this side of them more later on. However, they are also parents and I think that with responsibilities they would have matured slightly. Thanks again for the reviews, keep them up.

Regulus stared down at the beautiful bird with mild curiosity, he stroked the elegant black feathers before untying the note and watching the bird fly swiftly away. His hands quickly unrolled the parchment and his eves roamed the words.

_Dear Regulus,_

_I'm afraid that something has happened at home and your mother and I need to speak to you urgently. We will be down at the school tomorrow to retrieve you. Make sure that you have an overnight bag packed._

_All my love, Dad._

The young Gryffindor went pale as he read the words written in his father's elegant scrawl, what could possibly be so bad that his parents would need to retrieve him. With a mumbled explanation to his friends, Regulus rose from the table and slipped up to his dorm room to pack.

Harry and Teddy arrived at the dorm about half an hour later "why'd you leave Reg?" Teddy asked as he flopped down onto his bed. Regulus didn't respond, instead he simply tossed the letter at his friend and continued to pack. "What do you think it is?" Teddy asked solemnly once he and Harry had finished reading. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?" Regulus simply shrugged, he was in no mood for talking. Harry sighed, of course it was _that _bad, for uncle Sirius to send such a quick and urgent note, something had to be wrong.

The three mini marauders went to bed that night filled with trepidation, for if one of them was having a bad time, then the other two always suffered alongside their friend.

-XXX-

Sirius Black stood at the entrance to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, his hands were constantly running through his messy black hair and his grey eyes were deep with worry. His right foot tapped impatiently against the stone step that he stood on and he constantly checked his ancient pocket watch. Suddenly, the doors were thrown open and there stood his son, to Regulus' right was Teddy Lupin and to his left was Harry Potter, each boy wore a similar look of concern. "dad-" Regulus began, only to be cut of as Sirius threw his arms around the boy in a fierce hug.

"Ready Regulus?" he asked gently, never releasing the boy from his hold. Regulus nodded, but Harry and Teddy were not about to let him get away that easily.

"Uncle Sirius?" Teddy began quietly "what's going on?" Sirius sighed and patted both his 'nephews' on the head.

"I promise that I'll tell you boys later, ok? But for now I really need to be going" the boys nodded and with a single wave from both Regulus and himself, Sirius Black apperated them to S.t Mungo's hospital. He didn't speak, just lead Regulus down a long white hallway until they reached room number 274. Gently, he eased the door open and Regulus felt his jaw drop at the scene inside. His baby sister, nine year old Merna Estrella Black was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, her skin as pale as the white sheets on which she was laid. Her long black hair was messy and there was a large black and purple bruise covering her right cheek.

"What happened?" Regulus managed to choke out, rushing into the room and dropping to the floor beside his sister's bed.

"She fell" came his mother's voice, Marlene was sitting in the chair beside her sisters head, her long blonde hair was a horrible mess and Regulus couldn't remember a time when his mother's makeup had been so awfully applied "from her broom, she hit her head pretty hard and the healers don't know when she'll wake up" Sirius shuffled into the room, he dropped down beside his wife and pulled her into his arms.

"Sh-she'll be ok though. Right?" Regulus asked and his father looked up with sorrow filled eyes.

"I hope so Reggie" he whispered as Marlene sobbed into his chest. Regulus reached up a hand and stroked his sister's cheek gently as tears prickled in his bright blue eyes.

"Come on Mer" he told her gently "you need to be ok. Please be ok" Regulus didn't even look up as he felt a pair of strong arms encircle him or as he heard a pair of heels click their way from the room.

"It's alright Reggie" Sirius whispered as his son began to sob quietly "she'll be fine, I'm sure that she'll wake up any day now and the two of you will be back to bickering as normal." Regulus managed a small laugh and Sirius sighed. "Your uncles are right outside and I'm going to speak with them. Would you like to come or would you like to stay with Merna?"

Regulus pulled back from his father's embrace and dried his eyes "I'll stay with Merna" he said quietly and his father gave him a soft smile before gently kissing his wavy black hair and leaving the room.

James Potter and Remus Lupin regarded their friend with sad eyes "how is she?" James asked quietly and Sirius shrugged.

"Still asleep. Merlin, I feel like she'll never wake up" James sighed and hugged his friend.

"She'll be fine Siri" Remus said earnestly "the healers say that she's getting better." The werewolf smiled reassuringly at his best friend and Sirius sighed.

"I know, it's just, well you'd be the same if it was Teddy or Noah and so would James if it were Harry" both me nodded and James placed a hand on his friends shoulder.

"We're not judging you Siri, of course you have every right to be upset; we just want you to know that everything will be fine. Merna will be fine" Sirius nodded and the trio gently eased their way back into the hospital room.

-XXX-

Marlene Black was sobbing loudly into her friends shoulder "what if she never wakes up, Lily?" the blonde woman wailed "what if I never get to hear her talk or see her do anything ever again?" the redhead continued to rub soothing circles on her friends back as her own emerald eyes watered. Merna was her niece in everything but blood and, secretly, she knew that they were all harbouring the same worry as the Black's.

"Don't say that Mar" Dorcas whispered gently "I'm sure she'll be fine, the healers say that she's getting better, she'll be right as rain in no time" Marlene nodded but did not look comforted. "come on, I'm sure Reg needs us as well, merlin only knows what'll happen if we leave the marauders to try and comfort him, all the healers will be turning pink by tomorrow" this drew a laugh from the sobbing mother and her friends were relieved to see her finally smile. They hurried back to the room, where they found Remus talking quietly to Regulus in the corner whilst Sirius and James stayed vigilant by Merna's bedside. Marlene made her way over to her husband and allowed herself to be comforted by his strong arms. Lily did the same with James and Dorcas went to join her husband as he talked to her nephew.

-XXX-

"Everything will be alright Reggie" Remus told his nephew kindly "I'm sure of it. Now why don't you give your parents some time alone with Merna, you can come and stay with me and Auntie Dorcas tonight, your mum and dad don't want you back at school until they know that your sister is awake and safe." Regulus turned to look over at his sister's still form and bit his lip, did he really have to leave? But then his aunt came and put an arm around his shoulders before helping him rise and escorting him over towards the floo.

"Bye mum. Bye dad" Regulus called and his parents looked up sadly.

"See you later pup" his father called "we'll see you soon alright?" Regulus nodded, stepped into the fireplace and then he was gone.

Nine year old Noah Lupin was waiting anxiously in the sitting room when the three arrived from the hospital. Regulus instantly found himself engulfed in a large bear hug as his cousin squeezed the air from his lungs. "Reggie!" the boy squealed "are you ok? How's Hogwarts? How's Merna? Is Teddy getting into lots of trouble? Mum told me that he fought in the trophy room, is it true? Is Gryffindor good? Did you make lots of friends? Do you have a girlfriend yet?" the questions were fired like bullets from a shotgun and Remus laughed from beside his wife.

"Alright Noah" he chuckled "detach yourself from Regulus' neck and I'm sure that he'll answer your questions." So Noah released his cousin and stared up at the older boy with wide, expectant chocolate brown eyes that was obscured by his shaggy, curly brown hair.

"I'm fine Noah" Regulus began with a chuckle "Hogwarts is great, Teddy is far too much of a goody two shoes to get into trouble but he did fight in the trophy room. Gryffindor is great and yes, I have made a few friends. However, I do not have a girlfriend as of yet." His face then turned solemn and he stared morosely at the floor "as for Merna…" Regulus trailed off as he felt his eyes sting and a knot form in his throat.

"oh sweetheart" Dorcas exclaimed, she rushed forward and pulled Regulus into a hug "come on, why don't I show you to the guest room whilst Uncle Remus makes lunch?" Regulus nodded and allowed the slightly plump woman to lead him from the room.

When they were gone Noah looked up at his father "I'm sorry dad, I didn't mean to make Regulus sad" Remus sighed and wrapped an arm around his sons shoulder.

"Don't worry Noah" he said gently as he lead the boy from the room "Regulus will just be sad until he knows that his sister is ok. It's nobody's fault" Noah nodded and set about helping his father to cook.

-XXX-

It was getting dark when Regulus received an owl from his friends.

_Dear Regulus,_

_How are you? What's happening? We hope it's nothing too bad! You didn't miss much in class save that Goyle got his hair singed in DADA. Professor Ward wasn't very happy with Harry for that one, but it's her own fault for pairing the Slytherins with the Gryffindor's. I got paired with Parkinson. How's that fair? You can't hex a girl can you? Ugh. Well. We hope you're ok and we'll see you when you come back._

_Hope your well, Teddy and Harry_

_P.S. Neville asks if Trevor accidently found his way into your overnight bag._

_P.P.S Neville would also like to say bye._

_P.P.P.S so would Hermione._

Regulus couldn't help but chuckle at the note, his friends always made him feel better. He quickly penned a note in return before handing it to the owl to deliver. He fell asleep and slept through the night in a deep, unnerving blackness. When he awoke it was to the sound of his aunt's horrible singing, his cousin's shouts and his uncles humming as he made the most mouth-watering pancakes that smelt divine. He wandered downstairs and was greeted by the sympathetic looks of all three Lupin's. "Hungry Regulus?" his uncle asked and at his eager nod a plate of chocolate pancakes were set down in front of him. Breakfast passed mostly in silence, not an uncommon thing in the Lupin household, with both Dorcas and Remus believing in good table manners. However, just as the clock was about to strike nine, the floo came to life and Marlene Black rushed through.

"Regulus!" she squealed, rushing forwards and embracing her son as he choked on his last piece of pancake. "She's awake Reggie. The doctors want to keep her in today but she can come home tomorrow if she feels up to it!" Dorcas, Remus and Noah were on their feet in seconds, embracing both mother and son. "Come on" Marlene urged "your dad's waiting at the hospital with Merna." The group of five flooed straight into Merna's hospital room where Regulus instantly threw himself onto his sister's bed.

"You're alive!" he shouted and Merna laughed her grey eyes coming alight at her brother's words.

"Of course I am, idiot" she exclaimed "can't get rid of me that easily" and thus stared the playful banter between siblings whilst the three couples and Noah watched on from various places around the room. All was as it should be once again.


	7. Chapter 6-Weasleys and Meetings

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 6- Weasley's and meetings.

**A/N: ok, so I have made the decision that Harry, Teddy, Regulus and Neville will be the year below Ron, Seamus and Dean. This will put them in the same year as Ginny and Luna but, for the sake of the story, Hermione is in the same year as Harry. I'm sorry if you do not like this, but there simply can't be three boys in Harry's dorm that were not mentioned whatsoever.**

Regulus sighed and dropped down onto his bed in a rather unceremonious fashion. He was finally back at Hogwarts after three days spent at home with his family. The others were all down at tea and the young Black wanted to get some rest before he had to face Professor Snape first thing in the morning for double potions. He kicked his shoes from his feet and slid into his pyjamas before clambering into bed. He hadn't been laying there long when the door opened and the sound of chatter filled the room. "Regulus!" the chatter was halted by Teddy's shout as the young Lupin threw himself across the room. "How's Mer? Is she ok? Are you ok? What's going to happen?" the sandy blonde babbled on until Harry gripped his arm and yanked him away with a chuckle.

"Give the poor boy room to breathe Ted!" he laughed, his dark hair fell into his emerald green eyes as he flashed his friend with a grin "hey Reg"

Regulus chuckled and snuggled deeper into the warm blankets, letting out a small yawn as he did so. "Mer's fine, she's better now that she's home. I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" he chuckled at this before continuing to speak. "Nothing's going to happen except that Snape's going to eat us alive if we don't get some sleep in order to be properly rested for his lesson." The boys shared a grin and even Neville smiled as he passed Regulus' bed.

A chorus of "G'night guys" was heard from each boy before they drifted off to sleep.

-XXX-

The sun streamed joyfully through the red curtains of Gryffindor tower the next morning. Four boys groggily rose from their beds and made their way sedately to the common room. The bottom of the staircase was blocked, strangely enough, by a sea of red hair. "This is so unfair" came an indignant huff as one of the four redheads peeled himself away from the group. "I want to go to Hogsmede."

A boy that looked too much alike the younger boy to be anything other than his brother placed a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Next year Ron" he said with a chuckle.

A second boy, identical to the first stepped up on his younger brother's other side "yeah Ron, patience." The older boy's chuckled and sauntered away. That's when she turned to look at them. Her long, vibrant red hair danced around her shoulders in a curtain of silk. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with life as she offered the boys a small, apologetic smile. "Come on Ron" she urged "we're blocking the staircase" the boy, Ron turned and nodded towards Harry and his friends.  
"Sorry" he offered with a shrug, before turning and walking away, his younger sister hot on his heels. Regulus didn't follow the others down the stairs, his eyes were still glued to where she stood; her natural beauty was a beacon of light in the boring room.

"Oi! Reg!" Harry's shout drew the boy back to reality and he jogged down the stairs to join his friends as casually as possible.

-XXX-

Breakfast passed by at a horribly fast pace and, before they knew it, Regulus, Teddy and Harry were sitting anxiously in potions class, waiting for Snape to arrive. The man finally strode into the room, his robes billowing out behind him. He didn't say a word as he wrote the instructions on the board but his glare was so fierce that no one dared to fill the heavy silence. "What do you think's wrong with him?" Harry murmured as they began slicing the carakoo root for the sleeping potion. Every head in the room snapped up as a heavy book smacked against the teacher's desk.

"POTTER!" Snape bellowed and the eyes of both Gryffindor and Slytherin went wide at Snape's unexpected outburst. "Who said you could talk in my lesson?" the question was rhetorical and Harry had no time to answer before Snape shouted again "no one! That's who! Fifty points from Gryffindor and I want a length of parchment on my desk by dinner on why you were wrong to talk in potions class. Is that clear?!" Harry didn't get a chance to respond as Snape had already turned from the boy and stalked away. Emerald eyes glanced around the room and he sighed as he saw that almost everyone else was chatting quietly amongst themselves. The greasy git really _did _hate him. Of course, he hated Regulus and Teddy to, but his eyes always seemed to burn with an extra flame of pure, unadulterated loathing when he looked at Harry.

The potions class seemed to drag on, with Teddy and Remus whispering quietly about their potion and Neville too terrified by Snape to so much as utter a word to Harry. When the lesson finally ended, Harry stared down at his potion in despair. "Neville?" he asked and the boy looked up "how many bat's claws did you put in the potion?"

"Erm…five I think….why?" Neville stuttered, looking slightly nervous as Harry sighed.

"You were only supposed to use three" he told the boy sadly and Neville looked perfectly ashen. Just as the boy opened his mouth to apologise, Harry held up a hand "don't worry about it Neville, if Snape would let me talk then I would have been able to tell you how many to put in" but when Harry looked up, he noticed instantly that Neville was not watching him, he was staring at something looming behind Harry. Three guesses as to who it was.

"Mr Potter" a voice drawled and Harry turned slowly to look into the black eyes of Severus Snape. "please refrain from blaming your own mistakes on Mr Longbottom, merlin knows that the boy has enough of his own to account for" Neville's face burned with embarrassment but Snape continued to speak "and, as you find it so fit to question my rules and judgement, I feel that it is fit to put you in detention tomorrow night, straight after lunch." Harry looked ready to argue, so the greasy haired potions master simply raised an eyebrow and stalked from the room, his long robes billowing out behind him. Harry bottled the potion and set it on the desk, before waving at Neville and turning to follow his friends from the room.

-XXX-

Later that night found Harry sat at his desk, whilst he scrawled a quick letter to his parents.

_Dear mum and dad,_

_How are you? I'm not too great myself, I have detention with Professor Snape tomorrow. He's our potions professor and the most cynical man that I've ever met. Do you want to know why he's giving me detention? For talking whilst we were doing the practical. It doesn't matter that everyone else was talking as well. Then he got mad because I told Neville that if I could talk, I would have told him that it was only three bat's claws instead of five. Whatever though, he hates me and I'd be lying if I said that I cared. This is just a quick letter to say hi and to check that everything's ok. How's Mer doing? Anyway, I'm going to do my homework. Night._

_Love, Harry. X_

_-_XXX-

Severus Snape sat at his desk in his office, sorting through various pieces of work. He reached over and grabbed the stack of Ravenclaw essays, they always made him feel slightly better after reading those written by the Huffellpuff's. His eyes scanned the parchment that held Luna Lovegood's writing; people could say what they wanted about the girl, but she had a damn good mind, even if it was clouded over with thoughts of nargles and other strange things. Severus lifted his glass absently to his thin lips and took another swig of the firewhiskey, revelling in the way it burnt his throat. Suddenly, there came a knock at the door and Snape felt his eyebrows furrow in confusion. Dumbledore would just barge straight in and no one else really came to visit him, especially not at this time of the night. "Yes?" he called, annoyance seeping into his voice. That's when he heard it. The most beautiful voice that a person could ever hear, it was music to his ears.

"C'mon Sev. Let me in!" the potions master was on his feet in seconds, he threw the door open and stood stock still as he stared at the beautiful red-head before him. Lily Potter raised an eyebrow and swept past her old friend, into his quarters.

"L-Lily?" Severus asked, barely daring to believe his eyes.

She laughed and nodded "we need to talk Severus" he didn't ask any questions, simply gestured to a seat before falling into the one beside her. She took a deep breath and began to speak but her words shocked Severus into silence. "it wasn't Harry's fault that he was born Severus" Lily scolded, giving him no time to defend himself before she continued "I know that Harry's part James and that you hate James, but I thought you cared about me Severus."

His eyes went wide at the hurt look in her emerald green eyes "I do care for you Lily! It's just that…after the willow….I thought…." He trailed off, unable to form the words in his head.

"I forgave you a long time ago, Sev." She told him gently, placing her hand over his own "Harry is part of me Severus and If you care for me then surely you care enough not to hurt Harry" she was giving him a pleading look. The look that persuaded him not to talk to Narcissa Black in his first year, the look that forced him not to say a word about Lupin's….condition. That look. The only look that could make Severus Snape melt inside.

"Lily" he whispered gently "why did you come here? It's hard Lily. To see the eyes of my best friend on the face of the boy who made my life a living hell for years" she couldn't take his forlorn expression, nobody else got to see this side of Severus Snape. It was all reserved for her and her alone.

"Sev" he looked up "I came here to make a deal with you. I know that Harry looks like James and that he has his moments, but he's a good boy Severus. He helps others and he's not arrogant like James was. I want to be your friend Severus, but don't make me choose between my friend and my child, because it will always be my child. Always." Severus sighed. He couldn't blame her. Here she was, wanting to be his friend. Forgiving him for something that was so bad. She added gently whilst he was watching her silently "I know it's not easy. I know what James did, but it wasn't easy for me to be called a mudblood for trying to help or to avoid the disgusted stares of Mulciber and Nott when I spent time with you. Yet, I'm here. I want to be your friend Severus."

He raked a hand through his long, greasy hair and looked up at her through his long eyelashes "you mentioned a deal?"

A smile spread across her face and he marvelled at the way in which her beautiful eyes lit up "Yes. I'll visit you Sev, ill drop by more and spend time with you as a friend and in return, you have to be civil with my son. I'm not asking you to worship him, just be fair. That means no detentions for speaking to his friends" she added the last part sternly but the smile never left her face. Severus didn't even have to think about it. He would do anything to have Lily back in his life, even as nothing more than a friend. How hard could it really be to be kind to the Potter brat….Potter spawn….Potter child….he'd work on it.

Lily rose from her chair and pulled her friend into a hug, he wrapped his strong arms around her and allowed himself to smile happily. His Lily had returned and no matter whose ring she wore or whose children she bore, she would always be his Lily.

-XXX-

Harry knocked upon the portrait, annoyed at having to leave his friends for Snape's stupid detention. "Enter" called the potions master and Harry sighed before pushing open the door. "Ah. Mr Potter. I have rethought your detention. You may go" Snape didn't even look up, he simply continued to write whilst Harry stood there in shock.

"But Sir-" the boy began, only to be cut off by Snape lifting his head and raising a brow.

"Would you like to have a detention, Mr Potter?" he asked, without a hint of sarcasm, malice or mocking in his tone. Harry shook his head. Dumbfounded. "Well then. I will see you in potions tomorrow, do not forget your essay on sleeping draughts" his tone was dismissive as he went back to marking his papers and Harry scurried from the room.

"Shouldn't you be in detention?" Teddy Lupin asked sternly when Harry caught up with his friends.

"Cancelled" came Harrys reply as he shrugged. Teddy raised a sceptic eyebrow and Harry shook his head "don't ask, but I think Snape's finally lost it"


	8. Chapter 7-Lestrange's and Hexes

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 7- Lestrange and Hexes

Remus Lupin was sitting pleasantly in the sitting room of his woodland house when he heard a large crash from outside. It was three days until the full moon and his hearing was unnaturally sensitive, making the crash and following shouts rather unpleasant. "NOAH!" Merna Black could be heard shouting first "YOU DENTED THE TREE!" Remus dropped his head into his hands and groaned at the loud noise.

"WELL I AM SORRY!" Noah shouted back "I PROBABBLY HAVE INTERNAL BLEEDING, BUT THAT DOESN'T MATTER BECAUSE THE TREE IS MISSING A BLOODY LEAF!" Remus sighed and rose uneasily to his feet, he shuffled his way to the patio and sighed at the sight of the squabbling children.

"Language Noah" he reminded to boy softly, to which Noah huffed and could be heard muttering something along the lines of '_all I said was bloody' _of course, Remus heard this but decided not to comment. "Are you alright?" he asked gently and Noah nodded, but Remus didn't miss the wince. "Come here Noah" he said softly and the boy shuffled his way forwards, Merna trailing slowly behind. "Lift your shirt" Noah hesitated, but then gently lifted his shirt to reveal the giant, bloodied, bruised mess underneath where a broom had stabbed his abdomen. The werewolf blinked at the wound before plastering a stern look on his face "where did I tell you not to fly?"

Noah flushed a little and dropped his head "by the forest"

"And why did I tell you not to fly near the forest?" Remus' hands were on his hips now, he had an eyebrow raised and was using his stern voice.

"Because I could fly into a tree and hurt myself" Remus nodded curtly, took his sons hand and led him into the house, Merna continued to trail behind.

"Merna, I'm going to call your parents, I think that Noah should probably take some potions and sleep so that it heals" she nodded mutely and watched as her 'uncle' approached the fireplace.

"Uncle Remus" she called out suddenly and he turned "don't mention a quidditch accident" Remus raised an eyebrow and she shrugged "they'd probably have a fit" Remus smiled softly and nodded before crouching down and placing his head in the swirling green flames.

Once Merna had gone, Remus turned his attention back to his bruised son on the sofa. "It was very stupid of you Noah, if you'd have done what I said then you wouldn't be hurt" the boy nodded silently, but his cheeks were red with embarrassment. Remus sighed "don't worry, but you will have to take potions and they're not nice. Trust me. I'd know" Noah's eyes went wide when he realised what day it was and how close to the full moon they were, but Remus waved his off before the boy even spoke "don't worry about it Noah"

Noah was in bed when the doorbell rang and Remus groaned, he had just sat down again. The door swung open to reveal Lily Potter, but Remus had never seen her this distraught. Instantly, all his frustration evaporated as he took in her dishevelled appearance. Her unruly hair, the bags beneath her eyes, the frightened look in her emerald orbs. "Lily?" he asked gently.

"Is Dorcas in?" the woman asked frantically "I really need to speak with her" Remus shook his head, but he took her arm and lead her into the cream sitting room anyway.

"What's wrong Lily?" he asked, his soothing voice gentle as he perched beside her on the sofa. He watched in horror as tears sprang to her eyes and she sniffled in despair.

"Nothing" her voice sounded weak even to herself and she hated herself for it. He raised a sceptical eyebrow but she didn't offer anything more, so, in the end, he simply sighed and brought the woman into a hug. "Did you and James have a fight?" he asked kindly but she shook her head. Unable to come up with any other scenario, Remus remained silent. Moments later, Lily did break the silence, but she broke it in a very odd way. Remus tensed as she took a huge sniff of his jumper before pulling out of his arms and smiling. "You smell like chocolate" she told him happily and he was amazed to see that the tears were gone.

"Erm….yes….would you like some?" he asked, unaware of what else he could say. She nodded her head eagerly and he hurried upstairs to find his secret stash. In the bathroom, five tiles away from the toilet, five tiles away from the bath and seven tiles from the ground was a loose tile, the perfect hiding spot for all of Remus' hidden chocolate. It was great, because then, if he was hungry but Dorcas wanted to eat healthy that week, he could just say that he was going to the toilet. Plus, it meant that he could eat chocolate in the shower, which was one of his upmost favourite things to do. No matter how odd it was. He pulled away the tile and reached in his hand, returning with two bars, Honeydukes finest or their luxury range? Definitely Honeydukes finest. He didn't love Lily enough to give her his best chocolate. Hell, he didn't love anybody that much. Well, maybe his wife…no. she still wouldn't come between Remus and his giant bar of luxury chocolate. Lily was still perched on his sofa, grinning like a madman when he returned, he held out the bar and she snatched it from his grip, almost devouring it whole.

"Fnks Rmus" she murmured, her speech impaired with the obscene amount of chocolate she was currently eating. Remus watched in horror as his chocolate disappeared down Lily's throat. Why, oh why didn't he give her the bargain value bar?

-XXX-

The whole of Hogwarts were sat eating their breakfast happily, it was a bright morning and nothing out of the usual was happening. That was until six Slytherins marched into the room wearing nothing but red boxers and a lion's mane. McGonagall was on her feet in an instant and all the first year girls were giggling softly. "Malfoy! Zabini! Goyle! Crabbe! Lestrange! Nott! What is the meaning of this?!" she bellowed, but when the Slytherins opened their mouths to answer, all that came out was the roar of a lion. Instantly the hall broke out into laughter and Teddy swore that he saw even Snape's lips twitch. Dumbledore chuckled and turned to professor Flitwick.

"Fillius?" he asked with a smile, his blue eyes twinkling madly "if you would please assist the Slytherins in being de-Gryffindored, I would much appreciate it." The charms professor rose with a grin and a nod and led six very irate first years from the room.

Teddy, Regulus, Harry and Neville shared an innocent grin before returning to their meals.

The rest of breakfast passed uneventfully and it wasn't until they were heading to Herbology that the four mini-marauders encountered any trouble.

Regulus, Teddy, Harry and Neville were walking calmly down the hallway when there came a loud shout from behind and, suddenly, Seginus Lestrange was behind them, wand pointed at Neville's throat. "I know you three did it!" he snapped angrily and Regulus, ever the idiot, simply smirked and laughed.

"Oh really Seginus. Well, what makes you think that?" his expression was smug, until Teddy slapped him upside the head.

"Shut it Reg" the boy growled "he's got a wand to Neville's head" Seginus chuckled and smirked at his 2nd cousin.

"yeah Regulus, shut it" the boy's expression was smug, his slick brown hair fell into his dark brown eyes as his thin lips pulled back to reveal a set of mismatched white teeth.

Regulus laughed "yeah right! What's he actually going to do? Its four against one!" as if he had jinxed the moment, voices sounded down the hall and the eyes of the four first years grew wide. Three people rounded the corner at once. Altais Lestrange was first and the four first years shivered, he may not have been powerful, but he was still a third year and knew far more spells than them. Next came Polaris, even more frightening because he was a fourth year. Lastly came Zaniah and the first years felt their blood run cold and their faces blanch. Sixth year Zaniah Lestrange, oldest of the five children of Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. With a mother and father who somehow avoided Azkaban, Zaniah was a force to be reckoned with, all of the Lestrange children were, even Nashira, the only girl, on her way to Hogwarts next year, was a fierce fighter and overall cruel person. Each child with the same straight brown hair and dark brown eyes as their father, only Polaris had the signature curly black hair and grey eyes, making him look uncannily like Regulus, though the two would never admit it. However, Polaris didn't have fine, aristocratic features and his hair wasn't as curly as long.

"Well, well, well, little brother" Zaniah drawled, a smirk on his face as he sauntered casually forwards "what _do_ we have here?" Polaris and Altais chuckled and Seginus continued to smirk smugly.

"They jinxed us" he tattled eagerly "charmed our boxers red and so we couldn't wear any more clothes, then they gave us a lions mane and made us roar"

Zaniah's eyes flashed angrily and he advanced quickly on the boys, Polaris and Altais following him swiftly, they all had their wands out and were about to speak when Teddy decided that he needed to do something and fast. In a brief moment of adrenaline, Teddy said the first spell that popped into his head. Unfortunately, it happened to be Wingardium leviosa. Not so unfortunately, Teddy still wasn't any good at charms and Altais' hair and eyebrows were awfully singed in the explosion, of course, the marauders didn't see, they were too busy running away as the cloud of smoke engulfed the scene.

They ran quickly down the hallway, the Lestrange brothers firing curses left right and centre. Finally, the curses stopped and the Lestrange's could be heard leaving the hall. Regulus and Harry keeled over, panting from the long run, but Teddy and Neville collapsed straight to the floor. At first, the boys thought that they were just tired, that was until Regulus saw the blood, lots of blood, pools of blood running from the boys laying still on the floor. Harry screamed, his loud voice echoing around the halls. Footsteps sounded and the students felt hope rise that a teacher had found them, only to have that hope sink when Severus Snape rounded the corner. "What is going on-" Snape began, but froze when he saw the blood on the floor, with a flick of his wand, Neville and Teddy were levitating behind Snape as he hurried down the hallway, beckoning for Harry and Regulus to follow. Harry was aghast to see that they weren't going towards the hospital wing, but to the dungeons rather. Snape seemed to know what Harry was thinking "the hospital wing is too far, they need help now and I have the potions" neither boy answered as they were ushered into Snape's office and then into his private quarters. Teddy and Neville were each placed on the two green sofas that faced the crackling fire place. It was now that Regulus and Harry got a look at their friend's for the first time and they felt like being sick. Teddy had a horrible gash going from the bottom of his neck right down to his waistband (he must've been hit before they turned around) and Neville sported a deep cut down his right side and a horrible slash in the side of his head. (He must've been hit when they were turning.) Harry cradled his arm, noticing for the first time the large bruise and cut that was going down the side of his shoulder. Regulus was limping slightly and there was blood on his trousers. All in all, the boys didn't look good. "What happened?" Snape asked, his voice strangely gentle as he bandaged up Neville's head. Harry and Regulus shared a look, was it really smart to tattle on the Lestrange brothers? Snape noticed their look and sighed "unless you boys did this yourselves-which I highly doubt-then you have nothing to fear" he watched them with calculating eyes, giving them his full attention now that both Teddy and Neville were stable.

Finally, Regulus sighed "it was my family sir" he explained miserably, his eyes downcast and his face burning with shame for his family's doings "the Lestrange brothers, I don't know which ones, Teddy got a spell wrong and there was some smoke so we couldn't see" Harry placed a comforting hand on his friends shoulder, the Black family had always had a bad name and, no matter how many times Harry, Teddy and Neville told him that he was nothing like them, Regulus was still terrified that he would one day turn into his 2nd cousins. Snape sighed and Regulus was shocked when a second, larger hand rested on his shoulder.

"Mr Black" he drawled, though not unkindly "I can assure you that you are nothing like those despicable boys. Your irritating yes, but not cruel" Regulus looked up, Snape was known for his brutal honesty, so if he said that Regulus was not like the others, then he most definitely wasn't. The Black nodded and Snape turned back to the injured boys. I will deal with the Lestrange boys, do not fret. I will also levitate these two to the hospital wing and owl their parents, you may follow me to the infirmary if you wish" Harry and Regulus nodded once again before leaving with their professor and their injured friends.

-XXX-

Dorcas Lupin arrived home after a long day at St Mungo's, where she worked as a healer. She heard laughter from inside and opened the door to find her husband laughing as Lily Potter shovelled chocolate into her mouth. She noticed the ever-so-slightly worried look in Remus' eyes and couldn't stop the chuckle that escaped her throat. "Dorcas!" he exclaimed, jumping to his feet and hugging his wife. Whilst his head was beside her shoulder, he quietly whispered into her ear "make her stop eating my chocolate" Dorcas laughed.

"How much has she eaten?" Remus coughed and Dorcas frowned.

"Three whole bars of Honeydukes finest" he told her quietly "I think she must've fought with James, she was pretty upset when she got here" Dorcas nodded.

"I'll fire call James and we can send her home" it was Remus' turn to nod, but he did so anxiously as he watched his precious chocolate disappear.

Dorcas hurried from the room, only to rush in a moment later with a frown in place. "James said that they haven't fought and that she was fine when he left for work, I'll send her home" Remus nodded and happily pried Lily away from his chocolate as Dorcas saw her friend through the floo and into the Potter cottage. She reappeared moments later, with a smile in place as she dropped down beside her husband.

"Long day?" he asked, stroking her hair.

She nodded "yeah. Where's Noah?" Remus sighed and she frowned once more.

"He flew straight into a tree, he's upstairs asleep from the healing potions" Dorcas nodded and all was silent for a moment, before there came a tapping upon the window. Dorcas was on her feet in seconds.

"Remus!" she called "it's from Hogwarts" the barn owl flew swiftly into the room, dropped the letter and flew off again. Dorcas reached down and unrolled the parchment, her eyes going wide as she read and Remus' doing the same as he read over her shoulder.

_Mr and Mrs Lupin,_

_I regret to inform you of an incident today regarding four Slytherin students and your son. Edward, Regulus, Harry and Neville were cornered and ambushed by Zaniah, Polaris, Altais and Seginus Lestrange. The boys managed to run, but Edward and Neville were hit by cutting jinxes that have caused them to be badly injured. I have stabilised the wounds and Madam Pomfrey will continue to heal your son. Your presence at the school is not mandatory, but advised. My sincerest apologies and promises that punishments of the Lestrange boys will be administered._

_Best Regards, Severus Snape._

Remus' eyes went wide when he read the name, but he didn't have time to comment, his son needed him. Both Dorcas and Remus quickly flooed straight into the hospital wing, where they found Alice and Frank sitting beside and injured Neville. Harry and Regulus were sat beside Teddy, who was awake and chatting drowsily. "Teddy!" Dorcas called, rushing forwards and gently pulling her son into a hug. "Oh Teddy. You're ok?" he nodded and gave her a small smile as Remus approached behind his wife.

"Teddy!" he smiled in relief as he gave his son a quick hug and a peck on the forehead. "We were so worried. Are you ok? Does anything still hurt?" Teddy smiled, it was nice to have his parents there.

"A little, but I can't have any more potions. It's not too bad though. I'll live" Dorcas let out a small sob and pulled her son into her arms.

"Oh Teddy! Sweetheart! Stop doing this to us!" he cracked a small smile and Remus ruffled his hair before turning to Harry

"Do you know what's wrong with your mum Har?" Harry shook his head and Remus frowned "you should go send her a letter, ok?" Harry nodded and Regulus gave his 'uncle' one last smile before following his friend out.

The small family sat beside Teddy's bed in the hospital wing, Dorcas cradling Teddy-who was slightly embarrassed- and Remus, with his arms encircling his family, slowly plotting the demise of the Lestrange family. It would be the full moon in three days? Would Bellatrix like a visit? Of course he would never do it, but you can't blame a man for dreaming. Especially if his cub is at risk.


	9. Chapter 8-Birthdays and Angry guests

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 8-Birthdays and Angry guests

It was the last day before the Hogwarts students broke up for the Christmas holidays and the air in the old school was abuzz with joy and exuberance. Harry Potter, Teddy Lupin and Regulus Black were no exception to this and were all excitedly awaiting their return home. Currently, Harry and Teddy were sitting in the library, under the invisibility cloak, watching people go by. "Hey Har" Regulus whispered as he elbowed Harry in the ribs "look, its Ted" both boys watched sneakily as Teddy Lupin nervously approached the table at which Hermione Granger was sitting."

"Hi Hermione" he said quietly as he dropped down into a seat, she looked up and gave him a wide smile, to which his cheeks went a little red. "What're you doing?" he asked quietly and she shoved the book aside to give him her full attention.

"Talking to you" came her smug reply and Teddy let out a small nervous laugh.

"Yeah, I suppose you are" they lapsed into silence "so, what're you doing for Christmas?" he asked and her smile widened.

"I'm going to Italy with my parents, it's just lovely there. Have you ever been?" he shook his head "oh, well it's nice. So what are you doing?"

He smiled at her dopily for a moment, in which Regulus and Harry struggled not to laugh, before he finally came to, blushed and said "oh nothing really, it's my birthday on the nineteenth, but apart from that I'm not really doing anything." Hermione's face seemed to light up and she smiled brightly.

"It's your birthday?" she asked and Teddy nodded "wow! Happy birthday Ted. So you're going to be twelve?" another nod "that's great. I hope you have a good day" he smiled and nodded as Hermione rose to her feet. The two shared a quick hug, before she left the library and Teddy stormed over to where laughter could be heard coming from thin air.

"Prats" the Lupin boy snapped, punching at the spot that was Regulus' belly under the cloak.

"Ow! Regulus exclaimed as he threw the cloak on the floor and clutched his belly. Harry and Teddy laughed at the expression he was pulling.

"You look constipated Reg" Harry told his friend through his laughter, only to earn a glare from the boy that caused both himself and Teddy to laugh harder.

"So" Regulus began, once he had regained his breath. He gave Teddy a smirk, to which the boy groaned and frowned "talking to Hermione were we? You two looked pretty cosy over there" Teddy growled in an uncannily wolfish way and both Harry and Regulus chuckled before letting out a small sigh and leading their irate friend from the room of books.

"Come on" Harry said with a sigh "we'd better get to history of magic" the other two nodded and followed Harry steadily.

-XXX-

The trio hadn't been sitting in class long before they resumed their History of Magic tradition that was passing notes.

**Teddy loves 'Mione – Regulus**

_Stop saying that – Teddy_

Why? It's true – Harry

_You're both idiots! – Teddy_

**Well that wasn't very nice – Regulus**

'_Rolls eyes' – Teddy_

Come on Teddy Bear, you love us really! – Harry

_Never call me that again! – Teddy_

**Teddy Bear! – Regulus **

_I'm sorry Harry, but I'm going to give him a black eye as soon as this class is over – Teddy_

I'm not complaining – Harry

**Yeah right Lupin! Like you could ever take me! – Regulus**

_Your sister gave you a black eye and a broken wrist when you took her cake, I think I'll do just fine! – Teddy_

**I wasn't ready! – Regulus**

She told you that if you didn't give it back then she would attack. What did you want? A letter? – Harry

**Would've been nice – Regulus**

_Ugh! Binns is no annoying. – Teddy_

OOOH! I HAVE AN IDEA! –Harry

**Tell us before it dies of loneliness – Regulus**

Har-har! Prat! No! Let's play teacher bingo! – Harry

_What?! – Teddy_

We have to try and get Binns to say a certain word. The one who gets him to say the most select word wins – Harry

**I like it. What's the first word? – Regulus**

_Boxers. Let's see you try and get Binns to say that – Teddy_

Challenge accepted – Harry.

And so the game began, with Harry, Regulus and Teddy all working their hardest to try and get their boring teacher to say the word Boxers. Currently, Professor Binns was talking about the exile of the mountain trolls, this made for some interesting questions from the marauders.

"Sir!" Harry called, raising his hand in the air and gaining the attention of their teacher. "Did the mountain trolls wear boxers?" obviously this question was met with many chuckles, a snort form Teddy and Regulus and an incredulous look from Professor Binns.

"In this era?" he finally asked, once the shock had ebbed away somewhat "Merlin no. they walked around as naked as the day they were born" there was not a single student in that room that did not shudder at the mental image.

So, the lecture continued, until Regulus finally decided that it was his turn to ask. "Sir!" he called and Professor Binns gave him a very exasperated look. "Sorry if this is too personal, but I was just wondering if you wore boxers or briefs?" again, this question was received with many giggles, laughs and snorts along with a slightly frightened look form the professor.

"Neither!" Binns finally snapped "I'm a ghost and I died wearing neither" as you can probably guess, this was met with more shudders than before and a few small gagging noises from the innocent little Huffellpuff's.

Teddy was shaking with silent laughter, until Harry threw a ball of paper at his head, with the note _'your turn'_ hastily scrawled inside. Teddy sighed and raised his hand. "Sir?" he asked quietly and Binns yanked his head around in anger.

"What is it, Mr Lupin?!" he snapped and there were a few chuckles heard around the room.

"I was just wondering if this exile happened before or after the invention of boxer shorts sir, It would really help with my chronology" Binns sighed and shook his head slightly.

"Merlin knows how, Mr Lupin" he said with a sigh "but yes, this exile happened a short time before the first production of boxer shorts." Teddy turned with a smug smile to Harry and Regulus and held up his index finger to show that he had one point. Harry stuck out his tongue whilst Regulus just rolled his eyes and clenched his teeth. Determined to win this new and exciting game.

The class finally ended with Binns writing a report to McGonagall stating that Harry, Regulus and Teddy were all far too eager to learn. It also ended with Regulus winning the game after managing to get Binns to say 'matchstick, dragon, professor, Honeydukes and massage' Harry came last, he only managed to get the professor to say 'quidditch' which was rather unimpressive. Teddy didn't do too badly, he got Binns to say 'boxers, Azkaban and werewolf' so, all-in-all, it was a relatively good lesson.

-XXX-

The train ride home the next morning was interesting. Harry, Regulus and Teddy found themselves sitting in a compartment across from Luna Lovegood, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley. Whilst Teddy and Hermione gibbered on about boring schoolwork and Regulus chatted to Ginny about the pranks that her brothers were so famous for pulling, Harry was left alone to talk to Luna. "So Luna" he began lamely "how's life?" it was a stupid question, she had her head buried behind a copy of 'the Quibbler' and didn't seem to be paying much attention.

"Fairly routine with stimulus every now and then but mostly it's gratifying" she didn't look up as she spoke and Harry found himself confused at the long words that she had said in her airy-fairy voice. She raised her head and lifted a quizzical brow before sighing and letting out a small chuckle. "Fine Harry, my life is fine" he nodded his head, wondering why girls couldn't simply speak normally.

Finally, the train pulled into the station and the three boys lugged their trunks from the carriage and onto platform nine and three quarters. Teddy was assaulted first, he was wrapped up in his mother's arms as she sobbed about never getting to see him anymore. Remus rolled his eyes and took his wife by the hand. "Come on Dorcas" he told her gently before turning to his friends "we'll see you tomorrow then. Ok?" after receiving nods and smiles in response, the Lupin family departed from the station. Regulus was the next one to be pulled into a hug, his father wrapped his strong arms around his son and casually asked how he'd been though anyone who knew Sirius could tell by his voice that he was overjoyed to have his son back home. The Black's left next, with promises to see the Potters at Remus' house tomorrow for Teddy's birthday. Lastly, James pulled Harry into a hug, but the boy wasn't watching his father, he was studying his mother. Lily looked distant, like she had a lot on her mind and a conflict going on in her head. She didn't hug him or ask how he's been like he expected, instead she just smiled, said hello and led the way to the floo. Harry turned to his father and James gave a small shrug before sighing and placing a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I don't know Harry" he whispered "she's been distant. Just give her time and I'm sure she'll be just fine" Harry nodded, though he wasn't too convinced.

-XXX-

As a matter of fact, Lily didn't get better, if anything she got worse. Teddy Lupin's twelfth birthday was spent at the Lupin cottage and whilst the other adults mingled and the children played happily, Lily sat in a corner refusing any and all drinks. Finally, Marlene grew tired of Lily's solemn attitude, she wouldn't talk to anybody and it seemed as if she were slipping into depression. The blonde woman strode over to the corner in which Lily was sat and held out a bottle of goblin gin. "Here Lils. It'll help take the edge off" Lily shook her head and didn't look up. Marlene sighed "Come on Lily, just a bit. It won't do you any harm" again Lily shook her head and Marlene flopped down beside the redhead. "Lily. Come on. It's a party. Enjoy yourself" suddenly, as if a switch had been flipped, Lily was on her feet. She snatched the bottle from Marlene's hand and threw it across the room, where it promptly smashed against the wall.

"I DON'T WANT ANY GIN!" she shouted and Marlene stared at her in utter shock as she stormed from the room. "Happy birthday Teddy!" the woman spat harshly before slamming the door of the Lupin cottage and leaving the occupants in silence.

**A/N: Not the best chapter. What did everyone think? Figured it out yet? Review!**


	10. Chapter 9-Appolgies and Secrets

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 9-Apoologies and Secrets

The occupants of Lupin cottage sat in a shocked silence, unable to comprehend what had just taken place. Finally, Dorcas rose form the sofa and went to clean up the mess that the gin had made. James stood from his chair and hurried over to Teddy, enveloping the confused boy in a hug. "I'm so sorry Teddy" he whispered gently "your auntie Lily…something's happened. She didn't mean to do that" Teddy nodded and hugged his uncle tightly around the middle.

Marlene hurried over to Remus "Rem, I'm sorry I didn't know that she-" but the werewolf cut of her babble mid-sentence.

"Don't apologise Marline. You were just trying to help." He gave her a reassuring smile and the party seemed to settle down again. The incident with Lily pushed to the back of their minds so that they could fully enjoy the day.

-XXX-

Meanwhile, not too far away in the small town of Godricks Hollow, Lily Evans was running frantically through the large graveyard. She finally found the grave that she had been searching for and dropped down beside it. Tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks, flushed red from running. She read the name on the smooth rock over and over as thoughts of everything that could've been rushed through her mind. She hadn't attended the funeral, it hadn't been large, just James with little Harry, the Lupin's and the Black's, but she still hadn't been there. She hadn't visited the grave since, hadn't been able to for fear of the memories. James hadn't wanted a funeral, he'd wanted her cremated but Lily wouldn't allow it. She wanted her to have a proper burial and then she hadn't even gone. It looked lovely, with flowers resting by the headstones in vases. They were all brightly coloured flowers, ones that Lily was sure she would've enjoyed. She felt her bottom lip tremble as a sob escaped her throat. The third time and she had been so close to happiness, after that she hadn't had the courage to hope again, she'd simply blocked out the possibility and now here she was, setting herself up for another heart-break. She didn't want to do it, but there was only one way out and she was almost positive that she couldn't do that either. Maybe she should tell James, he'd know what to do, but he'd be mad at her for keeping it a secret and furious about the option she had considered. No, she couldn't tell him. Suddenly, there came the sound of footsteps behind her and she turned her head to look into the concerned eyes of Severus Snape. "Lily?" he asked gently "are you alright?" she nodded and he dropped down beside her "you never visited" his voice was quiet and sad.

"I'm s-sorry Sev" she choked out "I've had a lot on my m-mind. What're you d-doing here anyway?" he sighed and pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright Lil, I understand. I'm just here visiting my mother, she died two years back" he was rubbing her arm soothingly as she stared forlornly at the grass. "What's wrong Lily? Why are you here?" she gestured towards the grave behind her and he sighed. "I heard about that, I know it's a few years late but I'm sorry for your loss" Lily nodded but remained mute, forcing Severus to sigh once more. "Lily, what are you doing here? It's nearly Christmas, you should be with your family. What's gotten you so upset?"

Lily took a deep, shaky breath. She could tell Severus couldn't she? Yes. He would know what to do and he wouldn't tell James. It was perfect. Once again she drew in a small, shuddery breath. "I'm pregnant" she murmured and Snape gave her an incredulous look.

"Well that's a good thing….isn't it? You should be happy" he was looking at her with calculating eyes and, for the first time since he found her there, she looked up and made eye contact.

"No Severus. I'm scared. I can't lose another baby, three I've lost, two were nearly due and one was stillborn. Do you know how much that hurts? What if I lose this baby? I can't do it again Severus. I won't." she was sobbing loudly now, and he pulled her tight against his chest.

"Lily" he murmured "if you don't want to carry the baby then you only have one other option and I know you won't do it." His words were so sure, so sound and she knew in her heart that he was right, but she couldn't help but feel a little bit of defiance, a tiny bit of anger at his implication that she was too weak to do it.  
"And what if I decided that I wasn't too weak to do it Severus you're a potions master, you could give me what I needed for it easily." Severus pulled away to give her a quick glare.

"I wasn't implying that you were weak Lily" he told her gently "simply that you were far too kind and moral. That's not a bad thing, it's a great thing. Besides, I wouldn't give you what you needed anyway."

She smirked "protecting Potter's spawn now are we Severus? How very un-Slytherin of you" her words were spoken harshly and she had no idea where all of this sudden hostility had come from.

"No" he replied with a shrug "I'm protecting the undoubtedly beautiful child that is currently growing inside of my clearly terrified friend" that did it. Lily broke down into tears, throwing herself back into Severus' arms as he gently stroked her hair and whispered that everything would be alright.

-XXX-

The party guests looked up as the front door of the Lupin cottage creaked open and Lily shuffled in. they didn't miss the dry tears on her cheeks or the way that she seemed to be hugging herself. Dorcas was on her feet in seconds, she marched over to the lightly shaking woman and dealt her a hard slap on the cheek "that's for smashing glass on my son's birthday and snapping at him when he'd done nothing wrong" she then pulled her friend into her arms and held her as the tears rolled down Lily's cheeks. "This is because I don't know what's going on, but that you need to know that we're here for you, we all are and we always will be. It'll be ok Lils, you'll see" both women finally pulled away from the hug and Lily looked around the room sheepishly.

"I'm so sorry Teddy" her smile fell and her eyes took on a look of remorse as she spotted her nephew sitting silently in the corner. Teddy didn't respond, he simply shrugged and gave her a small smile.

"Are you ok now Auntie Lily?" Merna asked innocently from the corner and Lily gave her a nod and a smile, her eyes brimming once again with tears.

James rose from his chair with Harry at his side. "Come on" he told his wife gently, taking her by the arm "we'd better be getting home" she nodded and Harry turned to Teddy,

"Bye Ted" the bespectacled boy called happily "Happy birthday" Teddy smiled and waved as his auntie, uncle and best friend quietly left the house.

-XXX-

The atmosphere was tense back in Godricks Hollow, Harry was sent straight to his room so that his parents could talk and James, knowing that his son was a mini-marauder, decided to put a silencing charm on the whole ground floor. Now, Lily sat perched upon the sofa in the sitting room, whilst James paced in front of her. "Talk to me Lily!" he finally begged, ceasing his pacing so that he could turn to look at her. She didn't answer and averted her eyes, James let out a cry of frustration and held up his ring finger, displaying his gold wedding band. "For better or worse remember? What's going on Lily? Please, please talk to me." By the end of the speech he was sitting beside her on the sofa, his hands clasping hers and his eyes boring into the side of her head.

She didn't look at him as she rose to her feet, simply let out a sigh as she approached the door. "I'm going to bed" she whispered before walking down the hallway and ascending the stairs. It goes without saying that James did not sleep in his bed that night and his Lily was gone when he arose the next morning.

-XXX-

Lily walked hurriedly through the maternity ward of St Mungo's hospital, she was breathing heavy at the sight of the sterile white walls and uniformed healers. Finally, she reached the white wooden door of examination room 7. She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly before pushing open the door and walking slowly into the room. A tall woman with greying hair and a white healer's uniform was sitting at a desk in the corner, a broad smile on her face. "Mrs Potter?" she asked with a smile, her gentle voice was soothing to Lily's anxious brain. She gave a small nod and the healer gestured for her to hop up onto the examination table by the wall. "now then Mrs Potter, do you know how far along you are?" Lily shook her head "would you like to know?" Lily nodded and the healer waved her wand above the redhead's stomach. She then pulled a clipboard from her desk and scrawled something down quickly. "Ok, so this tells me that you're three months along. You've known for a while I assume?" Lily nodded and the healer's brows furrowed at the glassy look in Lily's eyes and the way that she was biting her lip. She dropped into a chair beside the bed and took Lily's hand in her own. "What's wrong Mrs Potter?" she asked softly "do you not want another baby?" Lily frantically dapped at her eyes with the sleeve of her jumper.

"No" she sniffled "I do, but….but what if I lose it? I've already lost three. I can't lose any more." The healer gave an understanding nod and rose from her chair.

"I can't promise that you won't, Mrs Potter, but I can promise that we will do everything we can for both you and your child." Lily nodded and was surprised to find her hand resting comfortingly on her stomach. She didn't move it because, for some strange reason, it felt good. It felt right.

**A/N: Ok, sorry that it's not the best chapter, but it's done now. I hope its ok. Please keep up the reviews! Let me know what you think!"**


	11. Chapter 10-Christmas and Red Ribbon

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 10-Christmas and red ribbon

James Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin sat around the kitchen table in Black Manor sipping coffee. "I don't know what to do anymore, she won't talk to me, Harry can tell that something's wrong. It's nearly Christmas and I'm running out of ideas" Sirius gave his best friend a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Maybe she's ill, you said that she's been acting a little off" he suggested and Remus nodded in agreement.

James shook his head "that's what Harry said, Moody's got me so swamped with work that I wouldn't know" he let out a sigh and took a large gulp of his tea when Marlene strolled into the room.

"Maybe that's the problem James, maybe Lily's feeling neglected with you having so much time at work. I'm not saying that it's your fault" she added hastily at James' slightly offended look "but maybe she just wants you around more." 

James looked ready to agree for a moment, but then he shook his head again "but you and Dorcas don't have any problems with Remus or Sirius being at work and besides, her own work schedule is busy enough"

Marlene looked very confused for a moment "James? Lily hasn't been to work in weeks, we thought she'd quit. The head unspeakable didn't seem too bothered that she hadn't been there, so we just assumed…"

James rose abruptly from his chair "she hasn't been at work?" Marlene shook her head "then where the hell has she been?!" with that James shouted a quick "thanks for the tea!" and apperated home.

-XXX-

"LILY!" James shouted as soon as he got through the door "LILY! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" the front door creaked open and in strolled Lily, her eyes went wide when she saw James.

"James? I thought you were at work?" she said, shocked.

"Yeah!" he snapped "that's where I thought you'd be! But Marlene tells me that you haven't gone in weeks! Want to tell me why that is Lily?!"

"James! I can explain…" She tried but he cut her off, not bothering to listen in his confusion induced rage.

"No! What is it Lily? Are you cheating on me?! Is that it?!" he snarled, unaware of what he was really saying.

"No, James that's not it….you're wrong…it's not…" again he cut her off

"Then what is it Lily?! Why won't you talk to me?! It's Christmas for Merlin's sake, don't spoil this for Harry!" Harry, at hearing his name mentioned, came running to the door where he watched unnoticed.

Lily flared up at the accusation "of course it would be my fault! It's always my fault! You're such an arrogant git Potter!"

He stormed forwards and took her hand in his, lifting it up so that it was in front of her face "You don't get to call me Potter anymore! You married me! Or did you forget that? Because it bloody feels like you did lately!" she wrenched her hand from his grip and pushed his body away from her.

"If it wasn't for Harry I would leave right now! You have no idea James! How dare you accuse me of cheating and forgetting that we're married! Everything I do is for you and our family!" she had angry tears streaming down her cheeks now and her teeth were clenched in anger.

"What family?!" he snapped cruelly "it's me and Harry! Neither of us know where you stand anymore!" Why wouldn't she listen? Why wouldn't she understand and talk to him?

"How dare you!" she shouted "I took your ring! For better or worse! I accept both of yours so why can't you accept mine?!"

James sauntered forwards and leaned I close to Lily face "you can take that ring" he snarled before drawing a breath "and shove it up your arse" and then James potter was gone and the door had slammed behind him.

-XXX-

Harry watched at his father stormed for the house and his mother crumpled to the floor in tears. What did he do? In a spur of the moment decision he ran for the fire place and flooed himself to the Lupin's house. "Harry?" Remus asked as soon as the boy stepped form the fireplace "what's going on?"

Harry was shaking and there were tears in his eyes "mum and dad had a fight and dad left, mum's crying, I dint know what to do" and then Harry broke down in sobs, Remus pulled him into his arms.

"Hey, hey Harry calm down, it's all going to be alright." Dorcas came running when she heard the crying and Remus left Harry with Teddy whilst himself and Dorcas flooed to Potter Manor.

"So what happened?" Teddy asked gently as he led his best friend into the kitchen for a snack.

Harry sighed "my dad left and my mum was pretty upset, I don't know if he'll come back" the last words were said in a whisper as Harry fought to keep the tears in.

Teddy put the tray of cookies on the table and pulled his friend into a hug "He'll come back Har, I promise. Everything will be ok"

-XXX-

Dorcas strode from the fireplace, marched over to where Lily was a sobbing mess on the floor and yanked the woman to her feet. She then dealt Lily a harsh slap across the cheek "SNAP OUT OF IT!" she shouted "I don't know what's going on with you, but its Christmas Eve Lily and your being a bitch to everyone" Remus shouted that he was going after James and fled the house whilst Lily just continued to sob quietly.

"I'm sorry Dorcas…..I'm so sorry…..James, he….he…he" Lily's words slipped back into sobbing again, but Dorcas was in no mood for kind words.

"Yes Lily, he left you, he couldn't stand the way you acted anymore and he had to leave. If it was just that you ad James were fighting, then I'd try and understand Lily, but Harry flooed to our house I tears, how could you let him see you and James like that? On Christmas Eve no less!" Lily's tears stopped at once and her head snapped up.

"Harry saw?" she asked frightened and Dorcas nodded "oh Merlin! Where is he? I need to speak to him" Dorcas folded her arms

"No, not until you tell me what's going on" her voice was firm and Lily sighed because she knew that there was no way around it.

She led Dorcas into the sitting room and slumped down onto a sofa with the brunette beside her. "I'm not going to beat around the bush" she told the woman with a sigh and Dorcas nodded once more "I'm….I'm pregnant" Dorcas' eyes went wide and her jaw dropped.

"What?!"

Lily nodded "I was so worried after the last three Dorcas, I didn't know what to do and I was so scared. I was going to tell James tonight, but then he got so angry and I got angry and I couldn't tell him and….and….." she trailed off and Dorcas went against her previous thoughts and pulled her friend into her arms.

"That's why you haven't been at work?" Lily nodded "I guess that makes sense, the department of mysteries is no place for a pregnant woman" another nod and Dorcas sighed "how far along are you?" Lily raised her head from her friends shoulder.

"Almost four months" Dorcas felt her eyes bulge from her head at the words.

"Four months? Christ Lily! Concealment charm?" she gestured to the woman's relatively flat stomach and Lily nodded. Dorcas raked a hand through her hair and rose to her feet. "Tell James tomorrow, alright? He'll understand Lily" the woman nodded once more and Dorcas left the room to fetch Harry home.

-XXX-

"Mum?" Harry asked as he wondered into the sitting room. Lily leapt from the sofa and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I'm so sorry Harry, you didn't need to see that" she sobbed lightly into his hair and Harry wrapped his arms around her middle.

"It….it's alright" he looked up at her with innocent, hopeful eyes and asked quietly "mum….will dad ever come back?"

Lily felt as if her heart had broken at such innocent, fearful words. She pulled Harry into her arms and held him close "of course he will Harry, your dad just needs to cool off and then he'll come home. Don't worry, he'll be home for Christmas." Harry nodded and the duo went into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

James didn't return and they finally went to bed

-XXX

James Potter sat in the Hogs Head and looked morosely down at his beer, this was the first real drink that he'd had all night, he'd wanted to stay sober for Christmas, but as his mood dwindled, so did his self-control and so here he sat, drink in his hand and a scowl on his face. The door to the pup swung open and in wandered none other than Frank Longbottom, he was grinning madly as he wandered over to the bar. "I'll have two bottles of wine, sealed, I want them to take home" he said to the bartender, who gave him a curt nod and wandered off towards the cellar.

"Alright Frank?" James called from his seat at the end of the bar and the shorter man turned to look at his friend with confusion on his face.

"Uhhh…yeah James…..just getting some wine, my mum's coming round" James nodded and took a sip of his drink. "What you doing sitting in a bar all alone on Christmas anyway?" the man asked and James shrugged.

"Had a fight with the missus" he said simply and was about to take another drink when the beer was snatched from his hand.

"Go home James" Frank said kindly with a hand on his friend's shoulder "it's nearly twelve, Lily will be worried sick" James nodded morosely and rose from his bar stool.

"I guess it is time I headed home, wouldn't want to miss Christmas with Harry" he said with a sigh and Frank nodded.

"James!" he called at the man was about to walk out of the door. James turned to face his friend "it'll be ok with Lily, talk to her, it'll be fine"

James nodded, although he didn't believe a word the man had said "Merry Christmas Frank" he called back sadly.

"Merry Christmas James" came the man's reply as James left the pub.

-XXX-

_Lupin House-Christmas Morning_

Remus Lupin woke early and traipsed quietly into the kitchen to prepare coffee for his wife and a hot chocolate for himself and his sons, he then tip-toed into the sitting room and began piling the presents for Dorcas, Noah and Teddy at the back of the room. He set the drinks on the table and opened a packet of chocolate biscuits for the four of them to eat. He lit the fire and traipsed back upstairs to wake his family. He woke Dorcas with a kiss and she smiled softly at him when her eyes fluttered open. "Morning wolfy" she said with a grin and Remus chuckled

"I'll let you get away with that because it's Christmas" he told her quietly "now come on, let's go wake up the cubs" Dorcas nodded and the duo wandered into Teddy's room. Teddy was sleeping softly with a book sprawled over his chest. Remus chuckled "he fell asleep reading again" Dorcas smiled softly and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Come on Teddy bear, its Christmas, wake up" Teddy's eyes fluttered open and he yawned sleepily.

"Morning, is Noah awake yet?" Remus and Dorcas shook their heads in sync and the trio went to waken the last of the pack.

Noah was asleep on the floor, with his blankets twisted about himself and a puddle of drool soaking his cheek. Dorcas laughed and scooped her son into her arms "come on Noah, wake up, it's Christmas" the boy woke with a start and leapt from his mother's arms.

"It's Christmas" he yelled happily and the two parents followed their excited sons down the stairs with grins on their faces.

"Look" Remus said with a smile as he pointed to the window "it's snowing" the other three turned to look at where Remus was pointing and their smiles grew.

It's safe to say that it was a fairly quiet, happy and cosy Christmas at the Lupin House.

-XXX-

_Black House-Christmas Morning_

Sirius Black awake on Christmas morning to the light weight of his wife as she kissed him gently "morning Mar" he said with a chuckle when they came up for air. She grinned down at him and Sirius flipped them so that he was smiling down at her. His hands found her waist as he kissed her passionately, when they came up for air she pushed him away with a laugh. "What was that for?" he asked with a pout and she chuckled. He watched as she rose from the bed and made her way to the door, with a smile at her husband she pulled the door open and their two children fell into the room.

"It's Christmas!" Regulus shouted as he leapt to his feet, Merna wasn't far behind.

"_And _it's snowing!" she shouted whilst Marlene simply laughed at their faces.

"What do you think Sirius?" she called to her husband who was still sprawled out on the bed "shall we let them go downstairs and open heir presents?"

Sirius lifted his head and pretended to look thoughtful, though his silver eyes shone with amusement "I don't know Mar, we _were_ having a pretty good snog before they came and ruined it"

"EW! DAD!" came Regulus' shout whilst Merna just stared at her father in disgust.

Marlene laughed "come on Siri, let them open their presents, I'll make it up to you later" Regulus and Merna still looked thoroughly revolted as they ran from the room, thundered down the stairs and clattered into the sitting room with their parents strolling casually behind.

The Blacks spent Christmas opening their presents, building snow men, having snowball fights and sledging in the garden and then, when Regulus and Merna were asleep, Sirius and Marlene picked up where they left off.

-XXX-

_Potter House-Christmas Morning_

James Potter awoke to find his bed empty where his wife usually slept, the bathroom door was locked and he could only assume that she wasn't coming out any time soon. "Damn it Lily!" he cursed "can't you even try on Christmas, is it really too much to ask?" there came no answer and James sighed in frustration, he collapsed back against the pillows and raked a hand through his hair. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry alright! Just please try Lily! For Harry at least." Still there came no answer and James felt like screaming, why would she do this to Harry on Christmas? He couldn't believe it.

**Click**

The bathroom door clicked open and James sat up in bed, fixing the door with a glare that was prepared for when his wife came out. However when Lily did step from the room, glaring was the last thing on his mind, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. There Lily stood, in nothing more than pyjama bottoms and her bra. A bright red ribbon was tied around her belly and James noticed that it wasn't flat. "Merry Christmas" she whispered and her husband rose shakily from the bed.

"Are you kidding me Lily?" he asked quietly "don't mess with me. Are you really…..pregnant?" she nodded and he moved closer. When he was stood before her, James dropped to his knees and placed his hands on the small baby bump. "How far along?" he asked quietly and Lily bit her lip.

"Almost f-four months" she replied in a whisper and James looked up in shock.

"Four months?" he asked in awe and she nodded. Suddenly, it dawned on him and he looked up into her eyes sadly "this is what was wrong wasn't it? Because you lost them before?" Lily gave a small nod and he saw her bottom lip trembling. In an instant James was on his feet and his wife was wrapped up in his arms. "It's going to be alright now Lily. I promise." She nodded and snuggled deeper into his hold "Merlin, I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything I said, I'm so sorry Lily"

She looked up at him and smiled softly "it's forgotten, I'm sorry too. I love you James, so much" he pulled her face to his and kissed her softly.

"Come on" he said when they came up for air "let's go tell little fawn. She grinned at the nickname so hated by their son and slipped on her dressing down before leading the way from the room.

When Harry awoke it was to the sight of his parents smiling down happily at him and he sighed in relief at the sight of his father's arm around his mother's waist and the way that they leaned into each other lovingly. "Merry Christmas" he said through a yawn and both his mum and dad beamed.

"We have something to tell you fawn" his dad said with a grin at Harry's scowl. Lily untied the robe and sat down beside her sons head on the bed, she took his hand and placed it on her stomach gently.

"I'm pregnant" she whispered and Harry's eves went wide at the words as a smile spread onto his face.

That Christmas was the first time in the Potter house for eleven years that the presents, food and snow were all forgotten in favour of a new life that was growing slowly inside of Lily, their talk was of baby names and furniture and all thoughts were on the newest member of the family soon to arrive, baby Potter.

**A/N: Merry (late) Christmas everybody and Happy New Year. Hope it was ok. **


	12. Chapter 11- Doubts and Family

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's reviewing, please keep it up, it makes me want to write more! Happy 2014!**

Chapter 11- Doubt and Family

Boxing Day of that year was cold and bleak with hail falling from the stormy clouds and black ice littering the streets. Sirius Black was sitting in his sitting room at Black Manor with plenty of beer, whiskey, champagne and wine for the upcoming party. Shouting came from the hallway and the animagus looked up just in time as Merna danced into the room with Regulus' Puddlemere United hat sitting rather lazily atop her messy black curls. "Oi!" Regulus shouted "give it back!" Merna let out a loud, tinkling laugh and ran farther into the room. "Dad!" Regulus cried in frustration and Sirius let out a small, tired sigh before hoisting his daughter into his arms, plucking the hat from her head and handing it back to Regulus.

"Really though Reg" he said with an amused smirk "everyone knows that the Holyhead Harpies are _way _better!" the boy gave a small huff and marched from the room, the hat clutched firmly in his hand. Sirius turned his attention to his daughter who was still sitting on his lap "you know that the Harpies are better, so why'd you take his hat?" Merna just shrugged, her eyes downcast "just trying to be annoying?" she didn't respond and Sirius laughed "because it's Christmas, I will allow it. However, if your mother asks than you tell her that I gave you a stern telling off, understand?" Merna looked up at her father with a grin and nodded. He picked her up and set her down gently on the floor "go on!" he urged "and leave your brother alone or heaven forbid I may have to do some _real_ parenting" Merna laughed loudly at the melodramatic expression on her father's face, before running from the room gleefully.

No sooner had Merna left, than Marlene Black strode in, hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised "_that's_ your definition of a stern telling off?" she asked incredulously and Sirius had the good grace to look a little sheepish as he nodded. Marlene rolled her eyes and shook her head "it's a good thing you're pretty Black" she told him with a sigh that he returned with a broad grin.

"You think I'm pretty?" that comment earned him a dishtowel to the head as his wife marched away.

-XXX-

It wasn't long before the guests started to arrive, the Lupin's came first, with Noah rushing past the adults to hug Merna and Teddy walking at a more dignified pace now that he was twelve. "Merry Christmas" Said Remus with a smile as he passed out the gifts. Every present from the Lupin's was guaranteed to be sentimental, they didn't have as much money as the Black's or the Potters, purely because Remus only worked in a bookshop and Dorcas' job as an unspeakable didn't pay all too well. However, each Christmas was filled with thoughtful gifts that were kept and spoken about for a long time afterwards. Marlene unwrapped the pretty necklace with a smile, it was obviously an old heirloom, one that either Remus or Dorcas had already owned, but that didn't make it any less beautiful. The chain was silver with a small sapphire at the base that was set into a silver pendant.

"It's beautiful" she told them with a smile before pulling Dorcas and then Remus into a hug "Thank you" the Lupin's shrugged it off, slightly embarrassed that their present hadn't cost anything.

Sirius was next, he laughed loudly when he saw the collection of embarrassing photos of the marauders Hogwarts days (minus the Rat of course, they didn't speak of him ever since he had disappeared ten years ago. In the top left was a picture of Sirius and James charging back to the common room in nothing more than their boxers after Remus and Lily had dumped them by the light at night; payback for the time Remus woke up naked in the library thanks to his friends and their marauding ways. It's safe to say that there wasn't a photo of that in the frame, they wouldn't want to scar the children for life after all. In the bottom right was a photo of Sirius being pushed in the black lake by Marlene when he tried-and failed-to get her to kiss him. "Thanks' Moony" the animagus said with his bark-like laugh "It's great" Remus chuckled and made an _'it's nothing' _gesture with his hand.

Regulus was given a new photo album, to fill with pictures of his Hogwarts days and Merna received one of her aunts favourite books from when she was the girl's age- the wizard of Oz.

The Lupin's received far more expensive gifts from the Black's and it wasn't a surprise really, Sirius had enough money even without his auror job. Remus laughed at the expensive chocolates and the new books, his friend knew him far too well. Dorcas smiled at the low-cut black dress and Marlene grinned "New Year, you me and Lily are going out, no but's" the blonde told her brunette friend with a smile. Dorcas chuckled, but nodded her head in agreement. Noah received a new broom and both Remus and Dorcas looked like they would have a fit at the expensive gift. Sirius just laughed, clapped Remus on the back and told Remus not to worry about it. Lastly came Teddy and the boy's eyes almost bulged out of his head when he saw the tiny owl in its cage.

"This-this is for me?" he asked his uncle in shock.

Sirius laughed "no, _she_ is for you, so you can send letters without having to borrow your parents' or a school owl." Teddy looked down at the little owl in delight before throwing his arms around his uncle's legs in delight.

-XXX-

The Black's and Lupin's were sat at the dining table in Black Manor, chatting amicably when they heard voices in the hallway. Suddenly, Harry Potter ran into the room with a bag of presents in his right hand. The voices of two parents followed him and everyone was relieved to hear the loving tones. "But James" they heard Lily protest "I look like a bloody whale!"

"You look beautiful, exceedingly so and they're all going to be so happy" Dorcas was the only one at the table with a small, knowing smile on her face, the others were all looking at each other in confusion. Finally, the couple rounded the corner and James had his arm wrapped lovingly around Lily's waist. The room fell silent at the sight of Lily's baby bump and Sirius-ever the ice breaker-was the first to speak.

"No one tell Lily that she's gotten fat" he muttered to the others around the table, only to be dealt a hard slap upside the head by Marlene.

"Ignore him Lily" Remus told her with a smile "you look radiant"

"Yeah" added Marlene "congratulations" Lily couldn't help but smile as James led her further into the room.

"Four months" the father to be grumbled "I didn't know for four months, baby Potter is practically clawing his way out already." there were chuckles all around the room before Lily and James found a seat and the attention was turned back to presents a Lily.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lils" Sirius said, his eyes wide "I didn't know you were knocked up so I didn't get anything non-alcoholic, but would baby Potter care for a beer?"

Lily's eyes went wide and her nostrils flared "Sirius" she growled "I'm pregnant, not knocked up and no, baby Potter would not like a beer"

Sirius shrugged "I don't see why not, his father's rather fond of them"

James tuned to Lily and shrugged "it's true" the poor idiot soon gathered that this was the wrong thing to say and was quick to fix his mistake my pouring his beer in the sink and opting for a glass of orange juice like the kids. Lily gave him an approving nod, to which chuckles could be heard and Sirius muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'whipped'.

Presents were handed out next, James smiled at the photo frame from Remus' family and chuckled at the new cloak from Sirius' "Sirius" he laughed "I'm never going to wear this. It's hideous"

Sirius grinned "you have an _awful_ dress sense Prongs, trust me, you'll want to wear it" chuckles sounded around the room as Lily opened her gifts, a beautiful bracelet from Remus and Dorcas, clearly one that had been in the family for a while and a pair of beautiful earrings from Sirius and Marlene, apparently they were to be worn on New Year's. Dorcas was quick to present Lily with an extra present, a beautiful soft yellow baby blanket.

"Baby Potter can't go cold" she said with a smile and Lily felt herself fill with happiness at how much her friend cared.

Harry received books from Remus, lots of books, and a small mirror from Sirius that would connect with the one that Regulus had received and the one Teddy had gotten for his birthday. Thankyou's were exchanged, Lupin's were given chocolate, plenty of chocolate and the Blacks were given various gifts before the evening started to settle down in preparation for their meal.

Finally, the seven house elves brought out trays of turkey and mash, brussell sprouts and carrots, parsnips and roast potatoes, it looked delicious.

-XXX-

Teddy and Regulus watched as Harry pushed his food around his plate with a sigh "something wrong mate?" Regulus asked with a small smile in his friend's direction and Harry shrugged.

"I'm just worried….I guess" he sighed "what if my mum and dad don't care about me when the baby comes….I mean, I want a brother or sister, but what if they don't want me anymore?" Teddy and Regulus exchanged worried glances, but they had no chance to speak before Noah chimed in to the conversation.

"It's true Harry, mum and dad like me _way better _than Ted" he said through a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Once again, both Regulus and Teddy went to speak, but they were cut off by Merna.

"Yeah, they spend more time with me because I'm the youngest" she told Harry rather unhelpfully. Regulus and Teddy didn't get chance to speak, as Harry had leapt up from his chair and fled the room.

-XXX-

James watched his son flee the room with confusion in his eyes, he swallowed his turkey quickly before excusing himself to go and find Harry. He found the boy crying in the closet down the hall, his glasses were fogged up and his cheeks were stained from his tears. "Harry?" James asked, dropping to his knees beside his son's bed. "Harry are you alright?"

Harry looked up at his father and sniffled "I don't want another baby in the house" he told his father weakly and James was rather taken aback, just yesterday Harry had been so excited. He scooted his way into the cupboard and pulled his son onto his knees.

"Now why not?" he asked gently, running his fingers through his son's unruly black hair.

"b-because if you have another baby then you will like them more than me and you'll spend more time with them and you won't want me anymore" he was sobbing loudly now, his head buried in his father's chest.

"Harry" James sighed, wrapping his son up in his arms "oh Harry, why would you think that. We would never love anybody more than you, you and the baby are both our children and we love you both the same"

Harry looked up at his father hopefully "really?" he asked timidly "but Merna and Noah said-"

He was interrupted by his dad's soothing words "Is that what this is about? Merna and Noah said it? Harry, they're just trying to wind their brothers up, I know for a fact that Sirius and Remus find both their children equally annoying" Harry laughed and hugged his father tighter.

"You promise that you won't replace me?" he asked timidly and James pulled his son tighter against his chest.

"Yes Harry, I promise."

**A/N: I know it's awful, but hey ho, there's some bonding in it for you, this was just a filler and the next one will be better.**


	13. Chapter 12-Stage Fright

**The Marauders: take two**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, all credit goes to JK Rowling.**

Chapter 12- Stage fright

All too soon the Christmas holidays were over and school was back in session, much to the grievance of Teddy, Regulus and Harry, who had rather enjoyed their Christmas break with no lessons or homework. Neville gave them a broad smile when they were finally back in their dorm room after a long and incredibly filling feast. "How was your Christmas?" the short and relatively plump boy asked "mine was ace, my gran bought me a new cage to keep Trevor in, it has reinforced locks and everything so that he won't be able to escape." The other boys couldn't help but smile at Neville's eagerness, he always got excited by the smallest of things.

"It was great Neville" Harry replied with a smile "my mum told me that she's having a baby, so I'll be getting a brother or sister in May" Neville grinned, his eyes wide.

"Siblings aren't everything that they're made out to be, especially younger ones, I get on so much better with Nick then I do with Bonnie or Liam" he said with a laugh "but I wouldn't worry, I'm sure you'll love the kid" Harry smiled, he was sure of it too.

"I wish I had an older brother" Regulus grumbled and Teddy nodded his head in agreement.

Neville shrugged "Nick's only a year above me and we don't spend too much time together, he's friends with Weasley" Harry and Teddy nodded, unaware of how Regulus had perked up at the name Weasley.

When the quartet finally climbed into bed they were out like lights, the busy day had tired them out completely.

-XXX

When Teddy awoke it was to the sound of rain hammering down against the window of his dorm and to the snores of his dorm mates, he quietly slipped from his bed and sluggishly dressed for his lessons before heading down to the common room. He flopped down onto the sofa and took out his copy of _Quidditch through the ages_ to read whilst he waited for the others to arrive. Harry was the next to descend the stairs, his hair was a fluffy mess and his eyes were droopy as he shuffled his way into the room. "Tired Harry?" Teddy asked through a yawn, to which the other boy just nodded in response. Neville arrived not long after and he seemed to be much better rested then Harry, despite the fact that they had slept for the same amount of time. Students began to file out of the common room until it was only Harry, Neville and Teddy left and then, eventually, Regulus strolled in. his shirt was untucked, his hair was a mess and his tie was unfastened around his neck. He didn't say a word, only nodded in greeting as they walked from the room, it was only to be expected really, Regulus Sirius Black was not a morning person.

They shuffled their way into the great hall for breakfast and their mood was quick to change as soon as they smelt the wonderful pancakes and bacon, with fluffy eggs and cold juice. They had completely forgotten how fantastic the Hogwarts food was. "So, what lesson do we have first?" Regulus asked through a mouthful of sausage" Harry grimaced at ghastly sight and sighed.

"We have Herbology first and then potions. Lucky us" Teddy chuckled at his friend's grumpy tone.

"Don't complain Reg" he said with a laugh "Herboligy's great!" Harry nodded in agreement as the trio rose from the table to make their way to the greenhouses.

"Yeah, if you're Neville" the Black grumbled, much to the amusement of his friends who wisely chose to remain silent.

-XXX-

Professor Severus Snape was sitting at his desk early that morning as his heard of students came clattering noisily into the room. Potter, Black and Lupin entered the classroom first, followed by Granger and the Weasley girl. "Silence!" he bellowed, his voice carrying effectively across the room "now take your seats and be quick about it" of course the students all hurried to fulfil the wishes of their terrifying teacher. Once Severus was happy that every child was silent and listening he nodded and began to speak "today you will prepare your presentations on a potion of your choice that you will present next week" it was Dumbledore's idea of getting the children to be more creative and interactive, so Snape grudgingly ignored the confused and shocked glances as he turned his attention back to the paperwork in front of him.

Whilst all the other students dropped their heads to begin their speeches, Harry and Regulus studied Teddy nervously, there was no way that the boy would be able to present anything to the class. The Lupin already appeared to be hyperventilating at the mere thought of having to speak in front of so many people. Teddy wasn't exactly what you would call confident, his mother had always been a naturally shy person and had passed it on to her son. The trio sat in a worried silence as the minutes ticked by, Regulus and Harry continued to shoot Teddy fleeting, worried glances as the boy's breathing did not slow. Snape, aware that there were students not working, lifted his head from his work and scowled at the trio "Black! Potter! Lupin! Get on with your wo-" the greasy haired professor was cut short when Teddy's hyperventilating became too much and he abruptly passed out. Snape, Harry and Regulus were at his side in an instant "sit down!" the professor snapped "I'll take Mr Lupin to the hospital wing, no one is to move until I get back" the boy's looked ready to argue, but one final glare from the intimidating man forced them back into their seats.

The class continued their work silently, the professor's words were still ringing in their brains. When Snape finally arrived back in the classroom, he dropped into his chair and continued his work silently, effectively annoying both Harry and Regulus to no end.

-XXX-

After double potions had ended, Harry and Regulus rushed to the hospital wing to see Teddy, the boy was just getting ready to leave as they arrived. His hair was mussed and stained with tiny flecks of blood from when his head collided with the concrete floor of the dungeons. He was still wearing his uniform, minus the jumper and was looking rather disgruntled with Madam Pomfrey's hovering. "I'm fine" he told her with a groan for what felt like the millionth time "I just want to leave and get my things"

"You are most certainly not fine! You fainted right in the classroom" came the nurse's curt reply as she forced Teddy to at least sit down on the creaky hospital bed.

"I was just tired" Teddy grumbled "I didn't get much sleep last night. I promise that if I feel worse I will come and find you" in all honesty the poor by was clutching at straws but it seemed to work because she finally relented with a sigh and a nod before marching away. Teddy heard laughter and looked up to see the mirth filled faces of his two best friends. "It's not funny" he snapped good-naturedly "I told her I was fine an hour ago" the boys simply grinned as they walked from the infirmary. "You go on ahead" Teddy called "I have to go get my things from the potions classroom and I'd like some time to think" Regulus and Harry shared a fleeting look before nodding and hurrying away to dinner as Teddy wandered off towards the dungeons.

-XXX-

Severus Snape was sitting at his desk when the door creaked open and Teddy Lupin timidly walked in, he spared the boy a quick glance before nodding to the things piled in the corner. Just as Teddy was about to leave, his least favourite professor called "Mr Lupin!" Teddy looked up at the teacher questioningly and Snape simply beckoned him forwards. "Mr Lupin, is there any particular reason that you fainted in my lesson today?" Teddy swallowed dryly, that was a memory that he was not ready to share so he simply gave a small shake of his head. "I'm afraid that I do insist you speak to me, my duty as a teacher after all" once again Teddy simply shook his head and Snape sighed. "Mr Lupin. Is there anything you wish to tell me? Problems at home perhaps? Are you sick? I simply cannot believe that you would simply faint for no good reason" he was studying Teddy with his deep, dark eyes that made the boy exceedingly nervous.

"it was nothing" he finally murmured quietly "I just….got nervous" he looked up into the professors disbelieving face and sighed "ok, I may have had a little panic attack, but it's nothing, I just get nervous about speaking in front of people, that's all" the older man studied Teddy for a moment, before entwining his fingers and raising an eyebrow.

"you're nervous about the presentation" it wasn't a question "a little more than nervous I see" Teddy was surprised to see that the man's tone was not mocking, simply curious "I cannot let you present if you are going to be a danger to yourself Mr Lupin, though it will pose questions so I suggest that you work on getting your nerves under control" he turned back to his work and Teddy sighed.

"I will sir" he said meekly before turning to leave, unfortunately, luck wasn't on his side.

"Mr Lupin!" Teddy turned "if you don't mind me asking, where exactly do these nerves stem from?" Snape ad set his quill down once more and Teddy was practically shaking.

"I-I'd rather not say s-sir" he stuttered meekly, praying that the teacher wouldn't press it further.

"Mr Lupin, if you do not speak of these nerves then how do you hope to overcome them?" he added a little questioning hum onto the end and Teddy winced, this was it, he'd have to tell the story.

Swallowing dryly, Teddy took a deep breath and prepared himself for the mocking that was sure to come "my parents were always so busy with work that we had to go to a muggle primary school until we were nine, Harry, Regulus and I that is" Snape gave a small nod and Teddy-not for the first or last time-questioned his sanity in telling the hated professor his secret. "when we were nine, they put on another one of their Christmas shows and I'd managed to avoid being in it so far, but they wanted me to perform that year" he sucked in a deep breath "I was up on stage when some of the older kids started to make fun of me and I…well I…..I may have…wet myself…..and then cried….a lot…whilst running away" Teddy looked down in shame, he expected the professor to laugh or humiliate him in some way, he did not expect the man's voice to have become considerably softer when he spoke.

"I see….do not perform if you do not feel up to it Mr Lupin. However, sometimes it does help to face our fears a little and we will suddenly find that we are not so scared anymore. Nonetheless, the decision is yours" Teddy looked up at the professor to see that his face was a blank mask but that his eyes sparkled with understanding.

"Thank you sir" the boy mumbled before hurrying quickly from the room.

Snape watched as the door shut and listened to the faint chatter of voices in the hallways, what was happening to him? Did he actually feel sorry for the Lupin boy? In actual fact, he did. This was all Lily's doing, she was turning him soft. However, if lily was the one doing it, then maybe it wasn't too wrong after all.

-XXX-

The day of the presentations dawned earlier than Teddy appreciated, he would have been rather happy if it had never arrived at all. Regulus and Harry lead their friend down to the dungeons after breakfast and Teddy nearly bolted at the sight of all the students in the room. With a deep breath, he willed himself to stay and marched rather timidly into the room. Snape was sitting at his desk, surveying the students with uninterested eyes that became intrigued when he saw the trio enter. Teddy looked up and found himself staring straight at the potions professor. Severus gave a quick questioning look, to which Teddy simply nodded and offered a very tiny smile in response. "Well class" the scary man called as he rose to stand at the front of the room "I hope you're all prepared. Who wishes to present first?" Teddy shocked everyone, even his very closest friends, by taking another deep breath and raising his hand high in the air. "Mr Lupin?" Snape asked, staring at Teddy with a questioning look.

I-I'd like to present sir" he replied timidly to which Snape merely nodded and gestured for the boy to step forth. Teddy rose shakily to his feet and walked to the front of the room. He took a deep breath, averted his eyes from his classmates and began to speak. "M-my chosen potion was W-wolfsbane. It eases the symptoms of lycanthropy and stops a werewolf from losing its mind when they transform." He looked up and noticed the sneering faces of Malfoy and his goons and began to panic. He looked across the room and Snape caught his eye, the potions master gave him a surprisingly reassuring look and Teddy took another deep breath before continuing. "It was invented by Damocles and is very advanced, it tastes unpleasant and emits a faint blue smoke" again he looked up, though this time he was unaffected by the staring eyes. "a-any questions?" he groaned internally as Malfoy raised his hand but gestured for the blonde to speak anyway.

"so this wolfsbane" he drawled with a smirk on his face "I thought it was really expensive. How do _poor _werewolves get it?" Teddy looked down, Malfoy had succeeded in gathering the interest of all the Slytherins and a few Gryffindor's.

"They don't, some month's they have to go without" Before Malfoy could say anything else, Severus Snape stepped up and took over. Teddy shot the man a thankful glance, to which Snape merely nodded.

-XXX-

When Severus returned to his quarters that night, an owl had dropped a letter on his bed, he took the envelope and unfolded the parchment.

_Dear Severus, _

_I hope I may call you that. I would like to say thank you. For everything. The wolfsbane is so very expensive from the Ministry and we can't always afford it, so we are very grateful for your potions. I would also like to thank you for your support in Teddy, he's so very shy but Regulus and Harry told me how well he'd presented. So thank you. I was wrong about you Severus, for years I never understood why Lily was friends with you. Now I do. You're a good man Severus._

_Kindest regards, Dorcas Lupin. _

It is fair to say that Severus Snape slept with one of his rare smiles on his face that night.


End file.
